Losing Sleep
by LessThanThreeILY
Summary: What if Blaine and Kurt knew about each other... and hated each other? This is a story were Blaine and Kurt are arch enimies and find out in the begining of Junior year that they are going to be roomates. AU. T for cussing. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well hi! :) This is my first fanfiction. In this story Kurt didn't want to go through high school because he knew it'd be worse than middle school so he went to Dalton in freshman year. Uh enjoy!**

Blaine. Freaking. Anderson.

Out of everybody in Dalton I just had to be stuck with him as a roommate. I am seriously going to find out who made this stupid list and hunt them down. It's no secret that Blaine and I hate each other, so when Nick and Jeff, my two best friends, asked who I was rooming with and saw pure furry in my eyes they could guess pretty easily who.

It all started in the beginning of sophomore year; Blaine was super popular, while I was just another nobody. Sure when I first saw him I thought he was kind of hot, but now _hell no_, just another snobby rich kid.

Blaine got everything; all the teachers loved him, he got the best grades, and he got the best _boys._ At an all boy school you'd think that I, Kurt Hummel, would actually have a boyfriend by the middle of sophomore year, but nooooo, they all went to Blaine freakin' Anderson.

In the beginning of sophomore year the audition sheet for the Warblers, Dalton's a capella show choir group, went up. I was so excited I could barely contain my squeal when I ran up to my two best friends who were about 20 steps behind. Nick and Jeff were looking at me like I was crazy or something.

Then Nick asked me, "Uh, hey Kurt, what's up?"

"The audition sheet for the Warblers is up! Come on guys, we _have to_ sign up!" I answered while dragging them to the list.

We got in, but didn't find out till the first practice who else was in the group. Blaine, _of course_, I thought bitterly, _he sings too_.

Nick and Jeff saw the look of utter distaste on my face when he walked in, so they started to distract me.

I was actually starting to forget Blaine was even there until a gavel sounded in the room and everybody silenced.

"Hi everybody, welcome to the Warblers! My name is Wes, this guy to my right is David, and this other guy is Thad. We are kind of like your teacher, but we're students called the council. Now this is kind of how the Warblers work. We have one main soloist in the choir," There were a couple of groans in the room. "But that doesn't mean that other people won't be able to sing lead too! We will have auditions throughout the year for different gigs and such, but there has to be one main person, the one who we thought auditioned the best."

I'm not going to lie, I really wanted to be the main soloist, and I mean come on, who wouldn't. The Warblers are like rock stars, and to be the main soloist would make me _legendary_.

"So the main soloist is…" _please be me, please be me, please be me _"Blaine Anderson!"

_Of fucking course. Why wouldn't the best friend of two of the three council members be the main soloist, _I thought to myself. When I saw that everybody was staring at me, I realized that I said that out loud.

"We picked Blaine because he was the best, not because of favorites," David, one of two said best friends, said.

"Yeah right," I drawled, "I highly doubt he's any good."

"Seriously, you don't think _I'm_ any good? How did _you _even make it in the Warblers?" Blaine asked with a disgusted look in his face and fire in his eyes. _Guess Mr. Perfect doesn't like being insulted, _I thought.

I gave him one of my 'bitch- please' glares and said, "Obviously because I can sing, is all that hair gel seeping into your brain? You know if you even have one."

"Oh I have a brain; maybe you should go to the Wizard of Oz and ask for a heart."

"Sure I will right when you give me the directions to the yellow brick road, munchkin. I mean seriously are you even tall enough to ride the big boy roller coasters?"

"At least my voice isn't higher than a six year old girl's."

"Oh wow. Not just a hobbit, but a jackass too. Charming."

"And you're a bitch!"

I opened my mouth to say another comeback when a gavel started pounding. I just realized that Blaine and I were yelling in each other's faces… in Warbler practice… on my first day… awesome.

"Kurt! Blaine! I will have order!"

We both silenced and looked at Wes, who was clearly on the verge of losing his temper. "Now Kurt, if you want a solo you can audition for one in October, but as of now Blaine will be the main soloist." I opened my mouth again, "- and no we are not 'picking favorites'. Please go back to your seats," Wes added in a stern voice.

_Gah, what happened to the nice guy who was welcoming us 5 minutes ago? I liked him better than this stuck up snob, _I thought bitterly.

We went back to our seats, glaring daggers at each other, both secretly thinking, _if only looks could kill. _Thus the hatred was born.

From then on, every time we saw each other insults were yelled until somebody physically separated us or deathly glares were thrown each other's way when we couldn't talk.

Don't even get me started on how long it took to convince Mrs. Adams that _no, _it would _not _be a good idea to have us sitting next to each other to "_learn how to act more civilized around each other"._

We can barely be in the same room for more than five minutes before we start attacking each other, I'm pretty sure everybody's surprised that we haven't started throwing punches yet.

Now it's the beginning of junior year, after three months of a blissful Blaine-free summer, I looked at my assigned roommate and find out I have to spend a whole year rooming with _him. _

With a groan, I walked away from the roommates list, with my best friends in tow.

Those lucky bitches got put with each other while I got stuck with the hobbit with a helmet of gel.

_This is going to be a long year, _I thought bitterly.

**Review please. Tell me if it's any good or if I suck :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**People like my story… what? Thanks for all the story alerts, reviews, and favorites. Hmm I'm rather new to this and I'm in school so my postings are going to be all over the place. I will try to get one in every few days, but you know, life sometimes gets in the way. Do people actually read this? Just wondering if you do put your favorite color and I'll give you something of that color in your inbox :) anyways chapter two! :) **

**Oh yeah disclaimer? I guess from other stuff I've read I have to put that… DISCLAIM I DON'T OWN GLEE IF I DID I'D BE DOING STUFF THAT HAD TO DO WITH THAT RIGHT NOW… k? k.**

I dragged Nick and Jeff to the front desk, not saying a word the whole way there, and go up to the nice, old, reception lady, Ms. Henson. "Hello boys. I hope you had a good summer! What can I do for you?" She asks with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi Ms. Henson, our summer was great. I was hoping that I could change my roommate," I said with a smile that didn't really meet my eyes since I was still pissed off about my roommate in the first place.

"Well is he dangerous to your health or is there a risk of you being killed? Because if that was the case we'd have him removed from Dalton immediately." She said with confusion laced in her voice.

"Well, I guess, per se, he isn't a risk of me being killed I just really don't-"

"Mr. Hummel, Dalton is a place of unity and everybody has to learn to get along. I'm sorry if you and-" she looked at the list of roommates she had on her desk "-Mr. Anderson don't get along, but you're going to need to learn how to. There is no risk of either of your well beings so you are going to room together. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mam," I said, clearly defeated. I turned back to Nick and Jeff. "Come on guys lets go unpack," I said sluggishly.

We went to our rooms and the whole way there Nick and Jeff said I was welcome into their room any time and if they could make an extra key they totally would. Dalton doesn't allow students to do that in case students would give it to their girlfriend or boyfriend.

I opened the door to my room and saw the exact same thing I did last year. When you walk in you see two twin sized beds on opposite sides of the room and desks at the end of them with cork boards for personal stuff. On the cork board is a Dalton issued calendar so everybody doesn't have to buy their own. Then there are two closets and a reasonable sized bathroom. I smiled at the familiarity of the room and then frowned when I realized just who I'd be sharing it with.

Nick and Jeff's room is just two doors down; thank God, so I don't have to go far if I need to escape from my ass of a roommate.

I immediately started unpacking after I looked around. I started with setting up all my moisturizers in the cabinet behind the mirror and then got started on my wardrobe. About an hour and a full closet later, I looked at the clock. "It's three o'clock. I have a few more precious hours until that ass gets here. Might as well make the most of it," I mumbled to myself.

Normally people don't get to Dalton until dinner, but Nick, Jeff, and I wanted to get here early.

I decided to set up my cork board with pictures next. A picture of me and my dad when I first got my car, one of my mom and me whenever she still had long, wavy chestnut hair like me, before she went in for treatment. I smiled sadly at that picture. Even though I did get better and don't start bawling whenever I see a picture of her, I still miss her. Lastly, a picture of me my dad, Finn, and Carol, my new family, was put up. At the beginning of summer my dad met Carol at the shop and bonded instantly. They got married 2 months into summer and I've never seen my dad happier. I looked at the clock again to realize I actually spent 45 minutes just looking at old pictures.

I suddenly realized how gross I really felt and decided to take a shower before my roommate got here. I got undressed and headed into the shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles. While I was in the shower I really started to think about my situation.

_Out of everybody in the school I got put with him. I mean really what have I done wrong to deserve this? He's just such an ass and I got freaking stuck with him. Maybe when he actually does throw a punch I'll get a new roommate since he's "threatening my health". God, out of everybody it just had to be him. Maybe I'll survive the year if I stay in Nick and Jeff's room until curfew every day and leave the room at dawn in the morning. _Then I shook my head. _No this is my room too I'll just have to deal with it. _

I got out of the shower whenever I started to wrinkle and continued to think about it while I got dressed. _I really wish I was friends with Finn's friends. The feisty one… uh… Santana! She'd beat him up with the help of uh… Puckerman! Damn I need some bad ass friends. _I shook my head again and decided that, yeah, now would be a great time to get ready. Whenever I exited the bathroom and said "_shit" _under my breath. It was now 5:55 and Blaine would probably be showing up some time soon. I decided I really didn't want to be in the room whenever Blaine showed up so I grabbed my key, my phone, and my dining card so I could get some dinner with Nick and Jeff. I opened the door, without looking, and ran right into somebody and knocked them down.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry," I said reaching my hand out to help them up, and then I saw who they were and took it back. "Never mind, I'm not sorry, hobbit, watch were you're going next time."

"Shut up, Hummel. You ran into me now move," Blaine said with fury, while pushing me out of his way.

"Ooh kitty's got some claws," I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, shut the fuck up. I just found out I have to room with the world's biggest bitch and I am _not _happy. Now if you know what's good for that pretty, little face of yours, I suggest you get out of here, _now." _

I was actually a little shocked. Sure we bicker, but this time he seemed thoroughly pissed off. With a huff, I decided that I didn't really want a black eye on the first day so I left. "Oh this year is going to be a fucking peach," I mumbled sarcastically, walking to Nick and Jeff's room. Hopefully there I could get some distraction to the horrible _thing_ I have to call my roommate.

**Soooo…..? I know not as good as the last one, but you guys were so nice I wanted to get one out for ya :) Review, favorite, alert and all that jazz if ya wanna :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hi :) I am supposed to be doing homework right now… but anyways how am I doing on my story? Good, I hope :) And I'm sorry I never realized how short my chapters really are. I'll try to make them longer… sorry. :( And Kurt maybe kinda OOC, but he had been going to an all boy school since freshman year and now he's a junior so he's not any less of a bitch, but a little more boy-ish. Enjoy :)**

_I will not let his prissy mood get to me, _I thought to myself as I started knocking on Nick and Jeff's door. They opened it immediately and ushered me in.

"Dude, do you _know _how loud you guys were? Sheesh. How are you going to survive all of junior year with that prick?" Nick said with disgust at the last sentence.

"I seriously don't know. He seemed even more pissed off this year than last. Maybe I'm growing on him," I replied with a smirk.

"Hmm I give it a week," Jeff said randomly. "I say three days have you seen them in the same room for 2 minutes, no way they'll last a week." Nick replied.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just betting on how long you're gonna last together," they replied simultaneously, which didn't really freak me out considering how close we all are.

"Guys, I will make it the whole year. I'm not some chicken who's gonna run away when somebody I don't like is around. Him however… not so sure," I said, "he seemed majorly pissed off that he has to room with me."

"Can you blame him?" Jeff asked with a teasing smirk.

"Jeff, I'm hurt, wounded. Don't you see what you just did to me?" I said with a mock hurt look on my face and my hand over my heart.

In reply he just made his hands into a heart and said, "Love you, Kurtsie."

"Love you too, Jeffy."

Then suddenly Nick came up and said, "I wanna be loved!" So Jeff and I got smirks on our faces and yelled, "SANDWHICH!" And properly sandwiched Nick into a hug. Then we said, "We love you Nicky!" _Oh wow, _I thought to myself, _me and my friends are such losers._

Suddenly, we heard a loud, obnoxious growl come from the middle of the sandwich and started laughing.

"Come on, guys, let's go get some food, obviously the Nickster needs it."

We started leaving when Nick said, "Kurt, I swear, if you call me 'Nickster' again I will take all of your things you hold dearest to your heart."

"You wouldn't." I said with a glare.

"Let's just see how cute Kurtsie is with bed head and no moisturizing routine for a month," Nick said.

"Fine no more Nickster," I mumbled, getting into line for dinner.

Nick and Jeff were actually keeping me distracted from Blaine pretty well. I didn't even think of him until we sat down to start dinner, giving me a perfect view of the door. We were in the middle of a conversation when he walked in.

"He completely forgot that his friend, Puck, was standing right in front of them so the moron decided to get a match and… why's everybody so quite?" I asked confused.

Nick and Jeff were staring at the front doors, so I decided to look. _Aw shit. _

There walked in a still very pissed off Blaine with David and Wes. He and his friends were glaring at my friends and I like they wanted to start a fight, _we'd totally win_, when I realized everybody in the room was holding their breath. There were no newbies and all the grades were separate so there was no one who _didn't _know that Blaine and I hated each other. I guess they'd all seen that we were put in the same room because nobody dared to breathe while we were staring at each other. Then Wes nudged Blaine's shoulder and they started walking again. It seemed like everybody let out a breath and then the whispering started happening. I heard a few snippets of conversations, but I knew they were all talking about me and Blaine.

"-can you believe their stuck with each other-"

"-wonder who will crack first… we should totally make bets, my money's on-"

"-think he'll kill him? No…. well… maybe. Nah he's too good-"

"-urt? KURT? Jeff, slap him." I semi-snapped back at that, just in time to catch Jeff's wrist.

"Kurt, you oOOOW! KURT! LET GO OF MY WRIST!" Jeff yelled. When I realized I had a vice grip on it, I let it go. "Oh my god, Jeff, I'm so sorry," I said when I saw him rubbing his wrist, wincing. "It's alright dude. How are you?"

"Ugh, it's all really starting to sink in. I have to spend a whole year with that bastard."

"Now, now Kurtsie," I heard behind my back, "no need for such foul language. You and Blaine are going to have to spend a whole year together, might as well start being nicer."

"Shut up, Wesley," Nick said with a glare, "just go back to your little princess and quit talking to us."

"See you at Warblers practice at 7:45 sharp Nicholas, Jeffery, _Kurt," _Wes said, my name dripping with venom.

"Goodbye, Mr. Montgomery," we all chorused in a bored voice.

Right when he left, Jeff said what we had all been thinking, "Warblers practice is going to be hell."

Nick and I hummed our agreement and stood up. We still had about 30 minutes until Warblers practice, and we were going to make the most of it.

"Race you guys to the playground?" Nick asked.

For some unknown reason, in Dalton's 'backyard', I guess you could call it, had a huge playground. Swings, teeter totters, slides, jungle gyms, and it even had this pyramid type thing that was made out of tires (the tires facing so you could climb through the holes). It was the _best!_ What teenage boys can't act like 5 year olds sometimes? Pshh.

"Totally," Jeff and I said at the same time.

Then, we started running. It was actually pretty normal for boys to start running randomly or singing or dancing… you can't be judged here so why not? Just not during school because then the teachers are watching us like hawks, but most board here, so they know teenage boys _do _need a way to burn off steam.

I, not surprisingly, made it to the playground first, Jeff second, Nick third. Just like always.

"Dammit Kurt, you can't let me win just once?" Jeff whined.

"Hey, you getting second all the time is better than being third," Nick added.

"Guys come on we only have," I looked at my phone, "20 minutes till Warbler practice, I seriously need to burn off some steam." They looked at me and knew I wasn't quite ready to deal with my lovely bitch of a roommate, but I tried looking peppy. "Come on guys! I'd say race you to the jungle gym, but we all know who'd win that one," I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, Hummel." Nick said, running towards the jungle gym. Next to the jungle gym, the playground also had one of those half- sphere thingies that you crawl through one of the many holes to get to the inside. When the people at Dalton first found the playground they had to take the original stuff away and make personally made bigger versions of everything because it seemed like a good thing to have around to get rid of some steam for the boarders. That was defiantly my favorite thing at the playground next to the swings. They didn't want the whole thing made out of holes, so it just looks like a humongous shell with holes in it, so the kids at Dalton named it the shell. A person as tall as Finn can stand in it and lay in it comfortably. For people that needed help getting out, there were a couple bars here and there and a stool if you really needed it. You needed super agility to be able to make it in and out, which I had.

I decided to just sit on top of the shell and watch Nick and Jeff run around in the jungle gym after playing in it for a little while. After a couple more minutes they got tired and decided to join me.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. Wes would have our heads before the school year even started and he would finally have an excuse to pound _you're _head in with his gavel. In a matter of fact, what time is it, Nick, we probably need to start to get going."

"Yeah, sure it's…shit!" Nick was taking out his phone from his pocket when he lost his grip and dropped it into the shell.

"Don't worry Nick, I got it," I said while sliding into the shell easily. I felt like stalling and showing off a bit, so I swung from bar to bar with ease until Jeff's voice rang out, "Come on Kurtsie, we haven't got all day and we already know you as flexible as like a cheerleader. Chop, chop."

I decided to stop messing around and actually get the phone then and look at the time. "Shit, guys! Warblers practice starts in 5 minutes and the practice room is on the complete other side of the school! You guys go ahead I'll catch up."

"No way man, you've got my phone. Who knows what crazy shit you'd put on my Facebook," Nick said. Then I could hear the loud smack of Jeff's hand colliding with the back of Nick's head and Nick's yelp.

"Nick, seriously not the time, but anyways, Kurt no way. We're running with ya. Might as well get detention or dents in our heads together," Jeff said. "Ugh, fine," I relented.

I climbed out of the shell, gave Nick his phone back-with a smack to the head-and started sprinting with Nick and Jeff close behind. We were almost to the room when we heard-

"-seriously David, if they aren't here in 10 seconds they are out of the Warblers." Then we walked straight into the room, surprisingly, easily hiding that we just sprinted from the other side of the school.

"Wesley, you did say 7:45 _sharp_, did you not?" Nick stated, feigning innocence, "well would you look at the time it's exactly 7:45, I'd say we did quite well. The other Warblers were just here early. _Wow perfect timing. _

Wes let out a groan, "Fine, just take your seats."

We all shared triumphant grins and headed to our seat. I actually completely forgot my roommate predicament until I turned around. I caught his eye and my smile went away instantly. Nick and Jeff noticed I stopped and walked back to me to tug on my arm so I could actually move. _Seriously, this is getting out of control; _I thought to myself, _I can't just stop what I'm doing to glare at Anderson. This. Needs. To. Stop. Next time I'll just ignore him or something. Yep that could work. Oh yeah Wes is talking…_

"-so we will keep Blaine as our soloist until new people have signed up for Warblers, got it?"

There were murmurs of confirmation spread throughout the room.

"Well alright then. Normal practices at 5:30 sharp," I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who saw Wes glare at Nick there from the snickers I heard, "Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Don't be surprised if we have to add practices. Our first gig is to 'officially' welcome the freshmen in a week, so practice tomorrow after lunch! Warblers dismissed!" Then Wes started pounding his gavel. Everybody practically ran out of the room to enjoy the last hour before curfew. Curfew is at 9 on the night before the first day of school, 10 on weekdays, 11:30 on Sundays, none on Friday or Saturday, they just lock the doors at 1 am and open them at 5.

"Fifty bucks Wes is hoping your head is right there," I said to Nick with a smirk.

"Hey, I saved our asses, I don't need any sass from you, mister," Nick retorted.

"Well, practice only ran for 15 minutes, so we've got an hour till curfew," Jeff said, "Kurt, wanna hang with us?"

"I wish I could, but sadly, I should probably go back to my room. Hopefully _he_ is hanging out with Wes and David and I can just go to sleep in peace."

"Alright, but if you change your mind we're just two doors away." We got up and started heading towards our rooms.

Too soon we were there and saying our goodnights.

"Dude, just remember there's a big, red button that's for emergencies. Press it if the mean man is about to hurt you or is hurting you," Nick said like he was talking to a five year old.

"Forget the button, just call us and we'll beat his ass, k?" Jeff said smacking Nick for not thinking of this 'genius' idea.

"Ha-ha, I think I can handle his ass on my own… not like that guys get your minds out of the gutter!" I said when I saw the smirks growing on their faces.

"You know, Kurt, I never really realized that all that hatred you guys have for each other would make for real good angry s-"

"Nick, if you finish that word, I'm banning you from your X-Box for a month."

"But _Kuuurrrtttt_," Nick whined, but I just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, daring him to see what happened if he did. "Ugh, fine," he huffed out.

"I really don't know why I do, but I love you guys. Goodnight," I said.

"Night, Kurt," "Nighty night Kurtie," "We love you!"

With a chuckle I turned the knob and entered my room. Sadly, my roommate was there and the smile dropped from my face, replaced with a scowl as I shut the door. _This is going to be a long night. _

**Hahaha cliffhanger! Just kidding not really a cliffhanger, but sorta. Anyways, I was thinking that I might keep this all Kurt's POV or mostly Kurt POV, but a few Blaine POV chapters. Thoughts? Well I hope you liked this chapter. Review! **

**P.S. GLEE IS STARTING IN 13 DAYSSSSS! EEEEEEEEP! :D (In case you can't tell I'm happy :) I hope they have more Klaine!)**

**P.S.S. This one chapter is more than the last too put together… dang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh so it's Sunday and I started this on Monday and I already have 1 author alert, 2 favorite authors, 12 favorite stories, 33 story alerts, and 17 reviews :D thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee it wound totally be the klaine show… not the finnchle show *eye roll***

"Hello, Hummel," Blaine said coldly.

"Hi, hobbit, how's it going?" I asked with a huge, fake smile on my face.

"You know, actually pretty bad. I came to school, excited about my roommate just to find out I'm rooming with a bitch."

"Okay, Anderson, I know you probably hate this as much as I do, but we need to at least _survive _the time we have to spend with each other. Now I'm not going to suddenly become bestest friends with you, but I'd like it if I survived this year _without_ a criminal record. So you are going to stay on your half, I'll stay on mine, and we'll pretend neither of us is even here. Clear?"

"Crystal, princess," he answered with a smirk. I breathed deeply, counted in my head to ten, and went to the bathroom to start my moisturizing routine. 30 minutes later, I'm done and I start heading for bed. We both awkwardly got ready and immediately dashed under the covers.

"Night, Anderson," I said awkwardly to the other side of the room.

Blaine flashed me a Cheshire cat grin and said, "Goodnight, roomie."

_How am I not going to kill him? Actually… what's the best way to kill someone making it look like an accident?_

_**LINE BREAK BECAUSE THE LAST ONES DIDN'T WORK…..**_

I woke up with a start when I heard somebody singing in the shower. _Wait why does that sound like… oh shit that wasn't just a nightmare_. With a groan I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:30. "_Fuck!"_ I swore under my breath. I forgot to set my alarm and now I only have an hour for my breakfast, shower, and moisturizing routine.

I jumped out of my bed and started pounding on the bathroom door.

"Blaine! You jackass! Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled.

"You said to pretend neither of us is here, now you want me to wake you up? Now, honey, that's just mixed signals, make up your mind," he replied with exaggerated innocence.

"You little shit! Ugh, at least hurry up!"

"Nah, I'm pretty content here. It's so hot and wet and-"

"Okay seriously, shut up, you're starting to sound perv-y. I guess I can just wait, it's not like you can take _that _long."

"Oh, Hummel, you do understand that I can stay in here until there's five minutes until class starts, right?"

"Come on, please. I am not showing up the first day with greasy hair and oily face. Come _on_. Pretty please?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face even though he couldn't see it.

"The great Kurt Elizabeth Hummel reduced to begging? Unheard of. If I weren't here for it myself I wouldn't have believed it," he said while opening the door.

"Thank God! I am so getting you back la-" the rest of my sentence died off as I saw Blaine fully walk out the door. I know I hate him and all, but hot _damn._ He was wearing a towel around his waist while using another one to dry his hair, and oh wow that shit is _curly_. _No Kurt, stop it. He's an ass. An ass that is smirking at you… oh Gaga, how long have I been staring? Act cool, no be cool. Nothing happened he's still a bastard… that just has a towel on… and abs… dear Gaga. NO stop this nonsense right now. Oh you've been staring at each other for a while; you should get a move on._

"See something you like, Hummel?" He said with that damn smirk on his face, _holy hell that should not be sexy… wait it's not sexy because you hate him! Seriously, I need to get out of here fast. Oh yeah, shower!_

"Yeah, the shower being open. Now would you kindly move so I could take one."

"Anything for you, princess," he said, smirk still there.

I grabbed my clothes, dashed into the bathroom and then leaned against the shut door. I closed my eyes for a few seconds just to clear my head and remember that I _seriously_ do not think Blaine Anderson is hot. When I opened my eyes and looked at the clock I saw that I only had 45 minutes till class started.

I jumped into the shower and felt better instantly. My muscles relaxed, but I still showered quickly. When I got out I had 25 minutes left and really started to get a move on. I put on my uniform perfectly as quickly as possible, fixed my hair while doing my moisturizing routine. I was all done and ready to go with 8 minutes to spare.

I exited the bathroom to see Blaine gone and let out a huff of relief.

_Seriously, what the fuck was that? Blaine Anderson is not, and I repeat NOT sexy. You need to get a grip, _I thought to myself.

When I looked at the clock again I saw that my internal-freaking-out lasted 3 minutes and I only had 5 minutes to get to orientation.

I grabbed a banana, _good thing Dalton gives us fruit baskets, _and headed for the auditorium.

When I got there I saw pretty much every seat was filled. I started searching for Nick and Jeff, knowing they'd save a seat for me. I was so relieved when I found them and that they had saved a seat right in between them. I ran over a plopped down in my seat with a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving me a seat," I said.

"No problem. What's up with you dude, you weren't at breakfast," Nick said.

"Forgot to set my alarm…" I replied as they rolled their eyes.

"Again?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I'm sorry! But at least last year I had somebody to wake me up with a good two hours till orientation. Seriously why do we still have to go to this thing if we've been here since freshman year?"

"You know Dalton," Jeff started with a smirk.

"You've learned the rules once, you can learn them again," we all said in our 'dapper' voice at the same time and then busted out laughing.

"Seriously this school needs to let loose a little. We're a school for _boys_, not a school for dapper-bots," Nick said with a scoff. Our little group was convinced that Dalton wants everybody to become dapper-bots, little things of their creation to the upmost dapperocity.

"It's still way better than public school, though. No bullies, slushie facials, dumpster tosses, locker checks-" I started listing when Jeff put his hand over my mouth.

"Okay, seriously Kurt, you're starting to depress me… and make me want to go beat up those guys. Okay?"

I was going to respond, but then I realized his hand was on my mouth, so I licked it.

"GROSS! KURT! God, you could have taken my hand off with your other hand not licked it!" Jeff exclaimed while Nick and I were laughing.

"But what would've been the fun in that?" I said through my giggles.

"Um, I don't know, _not _getting your saliva all over my hand," Jeff says trying to act angry, but I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What would've been the fun in that for _me,_" I stated, finally getting over my laughter.

"And me," Nick added.

"Oh hush up. The 'oh so important' orientation is starting. Wanna see if we can mouth it all?" Jeff asked with a glint in his eye.

"Jeff, we got 3/4s of the way through it last year, I'm pretty sure we can do it all this one," Nick replied.

"Whoever forgets first buys ice cream after school," I said right before it started.

They muttered a quick "deal" and the orientation started.

_**LINE BREAK…YUP…KLAINE FOREVER BY THE WAY…. DID YA SEE THE NEW GLEE? EPIC.**_

"Okay so I'll have gummy bears, Fruity Pebbles, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream," I said with a smirk.

"Damn Kurt, anything else?" Nick asked in his best pissed off voice, when he was clearly amused on how much I was getting.

"Nah, I think 5 toppings are good, thanks for the concern Nicky," I replied, with a sickeningly sweet smile on my face.

"They just _had_ to make orientation during your 'I work out for two hours every day, one week won't kill me' week of eating like a _normal _boy," Nick groaned.

"Hey you're the one who couldn't remember rule 93 subsection b. I'm sorry that I remembered all the rules like a good little dapper- bot," I teased as Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes.

"I am so glad I, ahem my wallet, doesn't have to go through buying ice cream for Kurt Hummel during his 'week', Jeff said happily.

"You didn't do any better! You only made it two subsections longer. Stupid Kurt and his strange ability to remember all the way to rule 120 subsection z," Nick said while pulling out his wallet at the register to pay for our ice creams.

"If found using your tie as a device to hang, yourself or another student, from the balcony, you will be given 34 weeks of after school detention," I said in my fake headmaster voice.

"Do they realize that sounds like somebody is killing either themselves or someone else?" Nick asked.

"I think they meant, like, making someone hang by their foot, by a tie, on the railing of the balcony. Or holding onto the tie to see how long they could last, but it does sound murderous, don't you think Kurt… Kurt? What's up with you… oh." Jeff's sentence trailed off when he saw Blaine, Wes, and David walk through the door, but Blaine didn't stop to glare at me, like everybody including myself, expected. He actually smiled at me and waved a bit before turning back to Wes and David's shocked expressions, which matched perfectly to mine, Nick's, and Jeff's.

"He actually seemed…" Nick trailed off.

"Friendly? Civil? _Not_ a total dick?" Jeff supplied.

"Yeah," Nick and I breathed.

"Huh, well that was weird. Oh shit they're walking towards us," I said as the group walked towards us.

"Hey Kurt! Nick, Jeff," Blaine said… politely? _What the hell?_

"Uh, hey Blaine," we all said hesitantly.

"So what's up guys? All-first-day orientation was hell right? I can't believe we have to go through that," Blaine said with a huge smile on his face, _seriously what the hell? Is this guy like bi-polar?_

"Uh… yeah really stupid. Well we gotta go…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Okay, well bye roomie! See ya later!" Blaine said cheerily.

"Yeah, bye," I said while dragging Nick and Jeff with me out the door.

Once safely outside Nick and Jeff practically exploded.

"Okay what the hell was that? He seemed nice and stuff… did something go down last night and you didn't tell us? Kurt! How dare you?" Nick said.

"What? No, that's crazy, nothing happed god," I replied shocked he'd even guess that.

"Well something happened to make him seem civil," Jeff muttered, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Nothing 'went down'! God guys it's not like I'd do it with _him," _I said, but Nick and Jeff gave each other knowing smirks.

"Oh really? Because freshman year I distinctively remember you going on and on about his _eyes _and how _sexy _he was and how much you wanted to-"

"OKAY! Nick that's enough! I was young and clearly stupid now will you _shut up_," I said with my face as red as… the letterman jacket I just saw…?

_No, Kurt, _I thought to myself, _those Neanderthals are at Mickenly, you're safe here. _I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and tuned back into the conversation.

"Uh guys we should probably start walking. The guys in there are looking at us funny since we said we had to go and have just been here talking," Jeff said. Nick and I nodded and we started walking in the direction of the dorms.

When we got there Nick and Jeff asked me if I wanted to hang out with them, but I declined. I was so tired that I didn't even know how I was walking, so when they got to my dorm they said goodbye and I headed in. I got changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt and looked at the clock.

"Okay, it's 4:17, dinner starts at 6:30, so I'll just set my alarm for 6 and I'll be good to go," I mumbled to myself. I set my alarm and started drifting off to dream land…

"_Hey Hummel, what's up?" A voice called out. I was in a large black room, where I thought I was all alone, but that voice said otherwise._

"_Who's there?" I called out timidly._

"_Awww little Kurtie doesn't remember my voice? Let's try a different approach." Then suddenly the voice got louder, meaner, "Out of the way, fairy! Oh would you lookey here we got new dumpsters I guess we're gonna have to test them out on the queer. Hey Hummel I got a cherry shlushie just for you," he said menacingly. And then it clicked._

"_David Karofsky? What the fuck are you doing in my dream?" And then I heard clapping as he walked out of shadows I didn't even know were there._

"_Good job, Hummel, thought you would take longer than that to figure out it was me, I mean we haven't seen each other since a couple weeks before you went back to your fairy school."_

"_And you still didn't answer my question what the fuck are you doing here?"_

"_You remember what I said the last time I saw you?" Karofsky asked, completely ignoring my question again._

"_Fags like you deserve to die?" I asked worriedly._

"_Yep, and now I'm gonna do just that were no one can save you," he said while pulling out a switchblade._

"_No, get away from me, please, don't, get away!"_

_As I almost started to scream, when he was coming closer, Blaine's voice popped out of now where._

"_Kurt? Kurt? C'mon, Kurt wake up."_

I shot up in bed, covered in sweat, while Blaine was looking at me concerned.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder as I was still trembling.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked, willing myself to stop shaking.

"Well when I walked in here you were shaking really bad and mumbling things like 'no' and 'get away' and then you looked like you were about to scream, so yeah I'm kind of worried that you're not okay."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I asked.

"At the ice cream shop? Oh that was just to fuck with you," he said with a smirk, but it changed into a gentle smile when he said, "but here, because I'm not completely heartless. After witnessing one of your freak outs, I'm guessing you aren't too."

"Okay, well way to go sappy on me McDapper Pants. Okay, we've had our heart to heart, blah blah blah, now will you move I have to get ready for dinner," I said slightly agitated that my enemy saw me at my weakest.

"Oh yeah! That's why I'm here, Nick and Jeff wanted me to give you this," he handed me a salad, "because it's already 8, so you kinda missed dinner.

"No way! Ugh, I even set my alarm to wake me up at 6!"

"A.M?" Blaine asked with a smirk as he looked at my clock.

I groaned and flopped back down on my bed.

"Well I'm gonna get ready for bed," Blaine said while getting up.

I closed my eyes but opened them when he was at the doorway to the bathroom and said, "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Bed head? Totally cute," he answered with a smirk.

I groaned again and shut my eyes. Then I thought to myself, _wait, he was flirting with me! What the hell? I thought we hated each other… we do hate each other! Seriously, what the fuck? Well… he is kinda hot… no, not this again. Wait… he actually called me Kurt instead of Hummel or bitch… interesting._

I went to sleep again, but this time a curly haired boy infested my dreams. _What. The. Hell._

**So…? What'd ya think? I thought maybe some people would think it's too rushed and I didn't put enough angst… but I don't really like angst and I don't think I'm good at it… but still comments? Requests?**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THIS! I AM CHANGING MY PENNAME TO LessThanThree1016! Tell your friends… if they read my story… do people do that? Like read fanfiction with their friends? So cool! Anyways, I decided that I didn't really like my penname any more because people who like actually know me in RL could tell it was me and I kinda feel self-conscious about that… anyways! SORRY for the late update! My life is freaking hectic with school and work and stuff so sorry :( Anyways, so if you couldn't tell by my ANs that I'm a talker… its true. So if you wanna talk randomly send me a message! :) On with chapter 5!**

The next morning, when I woke up at 5:30- to my alarm clock, thank you very much- I was more confused than ever. I had a dream. About Blaine… Anderson… the person I hate? Seriously, what the fuck?

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you need to stop this. So what if you think he was flirting with you, it's not like you'd know, you have no experience of it happening before. Seriously, why is he being nice to me? Is he fucking with me again? _I shook my head, _nope he seemed too sincere. Wait… where is he?_

I got up from my bed and looked over to the other side of the room to see the area vacant and the shower wasn't running. _There's three hours till school starts, where could he be. _Just as I was thinking that, the door to our room opened and I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Kurt, enjoying the view again?" My roommate asked with an amused smirk, but seriously, he was wearing shorts, one of those work out shirts with no sleeves and ripped arm- holes that go to his waist, and _coated _in sweat. _Seriously, when did Blaine Anderson get so sexy? Wait! I hate him!…? No, no, no, no, now it's becoming a question! I'm losing my mind. _

"Huh? Oh, ah, nope. Why are you in workout clothes and all… sweaty?" I said with a blush rising up on my cheeks.

"Just went for a run around the outside track around the school," he said, now that I notice, slightly panting.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. _Why on earth would anybody go running for fun?_

"A good workout clears my head and getting pumped for the first actual day of school," he said smiling widely.

"Aren't you a morning person? I'm gonna go get a shower now," I said.

"Okay, really? Do you not see the sweaty mess I am? I'm pretty sure I should get the first shower," Blaine said with disbelief in his voice. When I thought about it, it did make sense, but I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of winning.

"You got the first shower yesterday!" I exclaimed… okay, sort of whined.

"It's not my fault my roommate doesn't know the difference from setting their alarm on am or pm! You know what, you can have the first shower," he said with a mischievous look in eyes as he was slowly walking towards me.

"Uh… why?" I asked while cautiously backing away.

"Just because you're such a great roommate. Why don't I give you a big hug for it," he said, and then I understood why he was looking at me so weirdly. Enemies or not, everybody in the school knows I hate sweat, especially other people's.

"Blaine. Michael. Anderson. You will _not _give me a hug," I said with a warning tone in my voice.

Then he stopped suddenly and asked, "Oh so you are going to let me have the first shower?"

"But you- and- just- ugh! Fine take your freaking shower!" I said defeated. He gave me a 1,000 watt smile and I grumbled, "Ugh, too peppy. I'm gonna make some coffee."

"Will you make me a cup too?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No! You're taking my shower!" I exclaimed, but I could only do it half- heartedly. Damn his puppy dog eye cuteness.

Obviously he noticed my resolve cracking because he started pouting too. "Pretty, pretty, please," he begged.

"Fine! Fine, just go take your damn shower. Hurry up because I need to too," I said defeated again.

"Thank you Kurtie-kins," he said while walking into the bathroom.

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed while starting the coffee.

He, thankfully, took a quick shower and when he got out the coffee was done, but he came out again in only a towel and I hated myself for blushing.

"Why can't you just bring your own damn clothes in there?" I questioned, annoyed that he had a knowing look in his eyes.

"And miss a chance of seeing you all flustered? Never," he said while I blushed harder.

"Whatever! Enjoy your coffee, I'm gonna go take a shower, I only have 2 ½ hours till school starts," I said as I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Whenever the door shut I could hear Blaine say, "You know, you should leave your clothes out here sometimes. I'd love to see what _you _look like."

"You- me- huh?" I said blushing even though he couldn't see me.

"Hummel, I can practically hear your blush. Now get in the shower you only have 2 hours and 26 minutes left," he said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up Anderson," I retorted, turning on the shower.

Today I actually got to enjoy my shower and took a full hour on that. Then I did my moisturizing routine and blew dry my hair. All while doing so I couldn't stop thinking about Blaine.

_Seriously, why is he being so damn nice to me? It's not like we've been even civil with each other before this. It's just absurd. I should ask him. Maybe he's fucking with me again, or could he be sincere? I guess there's just one way to find out._

I opened the door to find my roommate sitting on his bed, looking in a mirror, and applying his helmet of hair gel. I'm pretty sure my entire body just shuddered; seriously you only need a drop the size of a dime.

"Hey, Blaine?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kurtie- pie? He asked with a teasing smirk while still looking at his mirror.

I groaned, "Don't call me that either! Anyways I was just wondering why you're being so nice to me all of a sudden."

Blaine looked up at me and said, "Well we are going to be spending all of Junior year together Kurt, I don't really want to spend it avoiding you, glaring, and awkward silences."

"Well… okay then. But don't expect me to stop making fun of you," I said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it princess," he said smirking back, and then went back to coating his hair.

We spent the next couple of minutes in comfortable silence until I heard a shout whisper through the door, "KURT! I haven't heard any shouts or anything in the last hour since I've been up and me and Jeffery here are starting to get worried. Cough loudly or knock on the thing nearest to you 3 times if you need help of any kind."

I rolled my eyes at my friends and then walked over to the door and flew it open only to have Nick and Jeff collapse on the floor.

"Did you guys seriously have your ears pressed against the door?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well, we didn't know what kind of torture he was putting upon you so we had to listen really carefully if he was or not," Jeff answered.

"I'm okay guys, see?" I said while doing a little twirl. "Now do you want to get breakfast or not."

"Yeah! Let's go Kurtie- kins," they answered.

"Hey, wait! Why do they get to call you Kurtie- kins?" Blaine asked with a pout.

"Oh it's really simple, Blainey bear. I like them. I don't like you," I said with a teasing smile to let him know I was only kidding.

"Don't call me that! And fine, whatever, go have fun eating," he said with a gleam in his eye. _Wow when his eyes aren't glaring at you they're really pretty, _I thought.

"Bye, Blaine see you in first period," I said.

"Bye, Kurt," he replied.

I as I turned to leave I saw my friends with their eyes huge and mouths hanging open. _Oh yeah, they don't know we're getting along. _

"Come on guys," I said while dragging them out the door.

"Did you guys seriously just have a conversation? I can't believe my eyes… or my ears. Nicky, I'm not going insane correct?" Jeff asked with disbelief in his voice.

"I'm afraid not Jeffy, Kurt has officially joined the dark side. We must _repeatedly _slap some sense into him," Nick said while picking up his hand.

"Nick!" I screeched, "No, I have not 'joined the dark side', it's just that he decided it would be worse if we hated each other to room together, so we are going to get along now,"

Nick put his hand back by his side and said, "Well, okay then. We should start heading to breakfast, there's only 20 minutes till first period starts."

All Juniors have the same schedules and extra-curriculars like Warblers or sports are after school hours.

We walked down to the cafeteria and noticed everybody stopped talking when we walked in. We sent confused glances towards each other, but then realized Blaine was already in here. _Seriously? Do they think that now that we're roommates were gonna go crazy and start stabbing each other? There's no need to stop talking right when the other one of us walks in the room. God._

Then Blaine broke the silence, "Kurtsie, how the fuck did I get here before you? I'm pretty sure I left after you and the rest of your 'crew'."

"Blaine, why can't you just call me Kurt? And I don't even know. I'm pretty sure that's messed up."

The whole cafeteria seemed to have a collective gasp. Each grade level had a different cafeteria; yeah Dalton's pretty fucking rich, so every Junior was shocked that we were actually getting along.

"Yep! You should get in line, you've only got 17 minutes till first period," Blaine said, slightly smirking that we got such a reaction from our grade.

"Okey dokey, come on guys lets go eat," I said to Nick and Jeff.

As we started walking to the line it seemed like everybody left whatever trance they were in and started talking again. Except this time it seemed like Blaine and I were the thing everybody was talking about.

"Hey Kurt, isn't all this attention, like overwhelming?" Nick asked.

"Oh please, you know Kurt. He _loves _attention," Jeff said smirking.

"Right you are, Sterling. But right now I'm more forcused on food. Can we get some _please?_"

"Kurt, you're talking with two teenage boys here, of _course _we're going to get some food," Nick said while walking into the line.

Luckily the line was quick and so were our eating skills. We got our things from our lockers, and headed to first period, pre-calculus with Mr. Lapham.

"Hello boys! How was your summer?" A collection of 'good' and 'freaking awesome' and 'I wish it never ended 's were heard from around the room.

"Well that's good, my name is Mr. Lapham, obviously, and you guys get to learn pre-cal with me this year!" Fake yays were heard throughout the room, but that didn't deteriorate Mr. Lapham, "Oh, come on guys were gonna get to do math! Who am I kidding, teenage boys don't like this stuff, but you gotta learn it anyways." Then he started to pass out papers, "These are your syllabuses for this class, now if you'll turn to page…"

_**THIS IS A LINE BREAK :) DON'T FORGET TO READ THE TOP AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

The rest of the day went in the same fashion for the rest of our required classes, English Literature, Biology, US History, and the foreign language of the year, French, _luckily I'm already fluent._ Today, classes ended at 12:20 because we only needed 30 minutes for each class (5 classes, 5 minutes to get from class to class, school starts at 8:30). The first week back at school at Dalton is pretty laid back, but then it gets tough. The reason Dalton has 5 minutes to get from class to class is because each grade level has its own floor, freshman are second floor (first floor is the main office and commons and such), sophomores are the third, juniors are the fourth, and seniors are the fifth. The dorms and cafeteria are on the same floor-yeah, Dalton is _really _fucking rich.

After lunch, all of the Warblers headed for the choir room which was on the first floor, next to the auditorium.

Once everyone got there, Wes started banging his gavel again, while Jeff leaned over to Nick and I and said, "Wow, guys, I think that gavel is the only thing Wes is banging."

We all looked at each other and busted out laughing. I swear, we couldn't stop for 5 whole minutes, until Wes cleared his throat loudly and said, "Warbler Nick, Warbler Jeff, and Warbler Kurt, care to explain what is so funny?"

I sighed, after finally getting my howls of laughter down to mere giggles and said, "Ah, no thanks. Carry on," with a huge, innocent smile on my face.

I'm pretty sure I heard Wes mumble, "domme wezens" (_stupid creatures_). If only I remembered the Dutch we learned last year I would have understood what he said.

"Now Warblers! We have to get down to business; we have t-minus 6 days until we have to welcome freshmen to Dalton. Now, we've already picked out the songs we are going to do. We're doing 'For the First Time' by The Script, 'Good Life' by One Republic, and 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. Blaine will be singing lead now let's get in our number three formation," he said. When he saw nobody was really moving he banged his gavel loudly and said, "Now!"

_**ANOTHER FREAKING LINE BREAK! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP PLEASE!**_

"I'm exhausted," I said flopping down on Nick's bed.

"I can't believe Wes made us freaking 'doo-wop' for an hour while swinging in the background. Then when we complained he made us run freaking laps _around _the school! This place is huge! I don't even know how I'm still alive!" Jeff complained then fell down next to me face first.

Nick put two figures on his wrist, "Hey Kurt, my heart is still pumping, yours?"

"Yep," I said then put two fingers on Jeff's wrist, "And Jeff's is too, looks like we're all good."

"Oh shut up, I'm too tired for this," Jeff mumbled"

"C'mon, Jeffy, Kurt's even not complaining as much as you! And you know how much he hates sweat!" Nick said.

"Thanks for the reminder I, as well as you two, are covered in it and it's seriously starting to gross me out."

"Hey, it's Wes's fault for making us run in our Dalton slacks, dress shoes, socks, shirt, tie, and blazer."

"I can't _believe _he wouldn't let us take this stuff off! Good thing we have an extra blazer, I'd never wear it in this condition," I said with disgust.

"What time is it, Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"3:17, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a shower. I'm not gonna sleep like this to get a shower in the morning," Nick said getting up.

"Yeah, I'm going to too. The smell of sweat seriously needs to get away from me and Jeff? After my shower I am not going _near _you until you've got one too, clear?"

"Crystal, now let me sleep," Jeff mumbled.

"K, guys I'll see you in about an hour," I said walking out.

Once I got out the door I heard Nick yell after me, "Don't ridiculous, Kurt, we won't see you for another two and a half hours."

"That's not- well actually, yeah, that is true… see you then!" I replied, walking the short distance towards my room. When I walked inside I saw that my, now bearable, roommate wasn't there. I just shrugged and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. After a little while, I decided that since this would probably one of only a few times Blaine wouldn't be in the next room while I'm showering, I decided to sing, because you always sound best in the shower, _duh._

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same.

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. 

Too late for second- guessing, too late to go back to sleep.

It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap

It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down…

I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so.

Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know.

Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost.

Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down.

I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down. 

Bring me down!"

That song always had made me feel better and knowing that I could hit the High F made me feel fantastic. I stepped out of the shower just to figure out I didn't grab any clothes. I shrugged to myself and guessed that my roommate probably wasn't back yet and just threw a towel around my waist and went into my room. What I did not expect to see was a small group of the junior Warblers looking at me in awe.

"Um, hello?" I said, unsure of exactly _why _all these people were in my room and looking at me weirdly.

Then they started clapping and I blushed. Wes stepped out of the group and said, "Wow, Kurt, why didn't you sing _that _for your audition? That was fantastic! I mean the High F? Wow."

"Huh, uh, well thanks?" I said.

"Yeah, you were great, Kurt," a bunch of the group agreed.

"Well thanks guys, but I kinda have to change, so if you could…" then I gestured to the door.

"Oh yeah, sure. Well, we just wanted to let you know, but yeah. This is awkward now… bye!" Wes said while shooing all of the guys out of the door. Well, all except Blaine.

"I've got to say, Hummel, I'm pretty impressed," he said, trying to sound ordinary, but I could hear the slight awe in his voice.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to change. You should forget your clothes more often, never knew you had a six- pack," Blaine said with a wink and walked out.

I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and quickly got changed and blew dry my hair to head over to Nick and Jeff's room.

I knocked on the door and heard Nick say, "Well, Kurt, I'm impressed. Only 2 hours and 14 minutes, I think you're getting better at getting ready quicker." And he opened the door.

"Would have been here quicker if I didn't have an audience after taking a shower," I muttered.

Nick and Jeff both looked confused for a moment and then simultaneously went "Oh".

"Nobody but us knew you could sing a High F, did they?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, hope you guys feel special," I said with a smile.

"Yay we're special!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed and then high fived.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "yep, _really _special."

"Oh shut up Kurt you know you love us," Jeff said with a huge smile that matched Nick's.

"Yeah, I _guess _I do," I said with a smile.

"Yay! Group tackle!" Nick and Jeff shouted and then tackled me to the ground… oh my boys.

We talked for the next hour or so and then headed to dinner. When we walked inside the group went silent _again_, seriously, when is this going to stop? But this time it was only for a millisecond before _everyone _started clapping. I could feel my face burning red as we kept on walking.

"Was I really _that _loud?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nah, but the Warblers claimed your bedroom to listen best while others just stayed in the hallway," Nick replied nonchalantly, like that wasn't _weird_.

I just shrugged it off, got my dinner and started eating. Throughout my meal I got repetitive people coming up to me saying how great I was and giving me pats on the back. It's like these people didn't think I actually _had _any talent before now. I kind of loved the attention.

After dinner I went back to Nick and Jeff's room to hang out until an hour till curfew.

I got into my dorm to see Blaine already there, just lying on his bed reading a book with… glasses?

"Blaine Anderson, are those _glasses_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh don't act so surprised, I hate wearing my contacts for too long."

"Interesting," I said simply while starting my moisturizing routine.

"Enough about me, now your mister rock star! How's it feel having all the attention?" He asked, putting his book down and facing towards me.

"Well, it was pretty nice having the focus on somebody else, _other_, than the lead singer," I said.

"The lead singer _is _pretty amazing. I mean he's just so sexy, and smart, and has an awesome singing voice. I mean he's lead right?" Blaine said smirking.

"Yeah. He's humble too." I said rolling my eyes.

"That he is, Kurtsie, that he is," Blaine replied while getting into bed.

"Seriously, my name is Kurt, you should try using it sometime," I said getting into my bed.

"Nah, I think I'm good," Blaine said smiling.

"Whatever, night Blainers," I said while double checking I set my alarm.

"G'night, Kurtsie," Blaine replied while turning off the light.

_Today actually wasn't horrible, _I thought to myself before slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Guys? How was it? :) Cyber unicorn for who can guess what book Mr. Lapham is out of! I had to read it for school :/ more importantly… GLEE IS ON TONIGHT! ****SQUEAL**** :D**

**Review if you want to :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's everybody? I'm not gonna say anything about the new glee incase people haven't seen it except that it was awesome! Even though some storylines seemed kinda rushed, but whatever. Did you hear Blaine is probably a Junior? I wouldn't have ever seen that coming. I really hate that they say he is one though because in a lot of instances he seemed older than Kurt so I actually thought he might be a senior last season, but then he was in the new season so I was like 'okay he's a senior **_**now' **_**but Junior now? I don't like it. Anyways! Enjoy :) **

The next morning, when I woke up, I actually had a smile on my face. Blaine and I were on okay terms, so today wasn't going to be completely horrible. Sadly, though, when I woke up the shower was running.

Immediately, I jumped out of bed and started pounding on the door. I know I took a shower yesterday, but I want the damn shower first for once.

"Blaine Anderson! What the fuck? You've had the first shower the last 3 days, seriously?"

"Sorry, Kurtsie! I was awake, you weren't. I wanted a shower. Can you start up the coffee?" He asked.

"Cheeky bastard," I mumbled. I guess I said it a little louder than a mumble because then I heard him let out a bark of laughter. If anyone said I had a smile on my face just then it would defiantly _not _be because I made him laugh.

As I started the coffee machine, _because I want coffee, not because he asked me to, _I began to hum quietly to myself and the smile on my face just wouldn't budge. I guess I really was just in a good mood today.

"Aw, honey, you shouldn't have!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Blaine holding a hand over his heart and staring at me now with faux adoration.

"This coffee is mine, hobbit. You should've thought about that _before _you took my shower. Only nice people get coffee," I said with a smirk on my face and a teasing tone.

"You want a shower? Fine," he stepped to the side, "shower's open."

I looked at him weirdly and then it hit me, _oh not just a cheeky bastard, but a sneaky one too. So he thinks, _I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'm just gonna take this pot of coffee in there with me," I said while grabbing the pot and making my way to the door.

His face visibly dropped, _haha not as sneaky as you thought, _and then he said, "C'mon, Kurtsie, please?"

I knew I shouldn't have looked at him because when I did he had the biggest puppy dog eyes, his hands clasped together and, _oh my god, _a pout. "Damn your 'begging' face," I said while handing the coffee pot to him.

"Yay! Thank you so much Kurtsie Kat!" He said with the biggest smile on his face, _damn it's only coffee, boy. _

"Whatever," I mumbled while going into the bathroom. Then what he said hit me, "Okay… _seriously _never call me that again!" I exclaimed.

_I hope today is a good day, _I thought to myself, getting into the shower.

_**So skip some time and they've already gone through school , lunch, Kurt's workout, dinner and now we're here! :D**_

"Oh my God! Nick! Stop it right now!" I exclaimed while giggling uncontrollably.

"Not until you admit it!" He answered while Jeff was just sitting off to the side looking amused.

We had been sitting in the Warbler room, _actually early, _when Jeff and Nick started arguing about who had better hair-don't even ask-when I said Jeff totally had better hair- second to me of course. We were sitting on the couch with me next to Nick, who was in the middle. Nick turned around and faced me calmly, and then he tackled me down, straddled my hips, clamped one hand on my two wrists and held them way above my head and then proceeded to tickle me. And I am _far _too ticklish for my own good. Now we are where we are, ten minutes after that and I still won't say Nick has better hair.

I turned my attention to Jeff and said, "Why the hell aren't you helping me! I'm defending your hair!"

He just looked even more amused and said, "And miss this? I think not. Want some help there, Nick?"

"Yeah, hold his wrists, please. He's getting antsier," Nick said while smirking at me.

"Jeff! If you know what's good for you, you will _not _help Nick in this situation," I said, trying to give my best glare, but the laughter kind of takes away some of the affect.

"Hmmm... torture Kurt and face the consequences or help Kurt and not see him squirm," Jeff said while putting his hands up like he was weighing the options. My eyes got bigger, _if possible, _when the 'torture Kurt' hand went up and he went for my wrists.

"Dammit!" I gasped in between laughter, "Jeffry Hunter Sterling! Nicholas Anthony Duval! I will severely hurt both of you if you do not let go this instant!" I threatened. I was getting really tired of this really fast. But, _no_, that only made Nick tickle harder and me squeal louder.

I started thrashing around and Nick and Jeff were too focused on torturing me to notice that three of the Warblers were walking in the room. Then we heard Blaine say, "What the hell?" rather loudly.

That distracted Nick enough to stop tickling me and Jeff to loosen his hold on my wrists. I immediately burst into action. I slipped my wrists out from under Jeff's hold and grabbed onto Nick's hands and flipped him backwards onto the couch so I was on top.

Ignoring Blaine's question I got nose to nose with Nick and said, in my most menacing voice, "Nicholas. Anthony. Duval. You, my good sir, are going to pay _severely _for what you just did. You don't know when it's going to happen, you don't know where it's going to happen, but I will tell you. Karma. Is. A. Bitch."

To my amusement, he actually looked scared. With a smirk, I got off of him and walked over to Jeff, who looked scared as well.

"Jeffry. Hunter. Sterling." I said, punctuating every word with a step closer to him, "You know as well what you did and don't think you're getting off easily either. It will be less severe, but let me tell you, not any less traumatizing. Got it?"

I glanced at Blaine, Wes, and David to see them looking shocked and slightly scared. For a second everyone was silent then I smirked at Jeff and Nick and we busted out laughing.

"Oh my God, _Kurt_. I actually believed you for a second there," Nick said while wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

I finally got my loud laughter to turn to just giggles when I saw Blaine, Wes, and David's faces. I started laughing loudly again which just confused them even more. It was priceless.

_Finally, _when we all calmed down enough Blaine asked, "Okay, what the hell was _that_?"

"That, my good man, was our fighting," Jeff said with a proud smile on his face.

When the other Warblers still looked confused, Nick decided to add, "Jeff and I were arguing over who had better hair. Kurt picked Jeff. Kurt is really, _really _ticklish. ("Don't tell them that, Nick!" I added, but he ignored me.) So, I decided to tickle him mercilessly and Jeff started helping me. Then you walked in and Kurt used his super ninja skills to work his way out. You saw him threatening us too, but Kurt never really does anything to us because he _loves_ us too much."

At that last sentence Nick smiled cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes, but then smiled back.

"You guys are lucky I do because if I didn't I would totally go all ninja on you," I replied with a smirk, then the other Warblers started trickling in.

Wes shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of what just happened from his memory and I could've sworn he mumbled, "Damn, they were actually early for once," before he sat at his regular seat and the Warblers meeting started.

_**Somebody should PM me because I'm getting lonely guise! Common please! :( K? K.**_

"Hey, Kurtsie?" Blaine asked from his side of the room. Practice had ended about an hour ago and I didn't really feel like doing anything but lay down. Apparently Blaine had the same thought so we had laid in silence until Blaine just broke it.

I turned to face him to see he already was facing me, "Yeah?"

"What you were doing with Nick and Jeff earlier… was that normal?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh my god, yes. We're just weird like that. Sometimes it's me and Jeff against Nick, Nick and me against Jeff, or as you saw, Jeff and Nick against me. But we love each other anyways; it's all in good fun."

"No offence or anything, but that's _really _weird." Blaine replied with a larger smirk.

My eyes got big as I realized Blaine's best friends probably weren't as crazy fun as mine, and then I got a mischievous look on my face.

"Kurtsie…" Blaine said with a questioning tone.

"Are you ever going to call me by my real name?" I asked getting up from my bed, with a pillow, to cross over to his.

"No…?" He sort of asked, still confused to why I had a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Blaine said even though he was still confused.

"What a shame," I said with a smirk.

Blaine sat up and started to ask, "What are you doi-"

His voice was cut off when I smacked him in the face with my pillow.

"Still not gonna call me by Kurt?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

When Blaine got over the initial shock he grabbed a pillow and said, "Hummel, you have no idea what you just started." He was about to smack me with the pillow, but I moved so fast he ended up getting smacked by me instead.

"Wow, hobbit, you really suck at pillow fights," I said in a teasing tone.

He smirked up at me and then said, "Oh, but princess, you may have forgotten that I actually have an advantage in this."

Now I was confused. "Advantage? What advantage could you possibly have?"

"Well… if I was tired of you hitting me in the face with a pillow," he started while walking towards me, "I could just-" then he tackled me to the ground.

"Blaine! What the fuck are you doing?"

"You see, Kurtsie, you hit me in the face with a pillow twice and I happen to know your weakness now," he said while straddling my hips, no I totally wasn't blushing, and holding my wrists above my head. My face lost color as I saw where this was going.

"Blaine. You don't even want to go there," I said menacingly, with a hint of fright.

"Oh, but I really do," he said before attacking my ribs.

"Blaine! Blaine please, please, please, get off!" I exclaimed while he tickled harder.

"Nah, I think I'm good," he replied nonchalantly.

As I kept on trying to wiggle my way out from under him, Blaine just kept on tickling harder and harder. After what felt like forever, I decided to just give up.

"Okay! Okay! You can call me whatever you want! Just _please _get off of me!" I exclaimed.

"Now was that so hard?" he asked while getting off me and offering me a hand up.

"Yes! Dammit, why did they have to tell you I'm ticklish?" I said while taking the hand.

"Well, now that I know I have something to threaten you with," Blaine said with a huge grin on his face. Just then, my phone started ringing obnoxiously loud and I went to answer it quickly. Checking the ID to see Jeff's face confused me. He was just two doors down…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kurt! Oh my god Kurt you're okay right? I hope you're okay. Please be okay," Nick and Jeff rushed out.

"GUYS! I'm fine! What's up?"

"We heard you yelling for Blaine to get off you and thought the worst!"

"Oh my god, guys, he was tickling me because some _genius_ decided to tell him I was ticklish!"

I could picture them visibly relaxing and that Nick had a guilty look on his face. Oh, I know my boys so well.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled.

"It's okay, Nick. Now if you'll excuse me I have to pummel some kids face in for thinking he can tickle me without getting out of it," I said the last sentence menacingly. Blaine heard it and got in his 'Imma fight you' pose. It kind of adorable.

"Bye Kurt! Have fun!" They chorused. I shook my head lightly at them and then remembered somebody needed payback.

"Blaine Anderson! You cannot just go around tickling people! God, stupid Nick for letting you know I'm ticklish."

"Well, as I said before, I now have an advantage. So if you even try to hit me in the face with that pillow there will be consequences. Muahahahaha," Blaine said, teasingly menacing.

I rolled my eyes at his 'threatening' and said, "Okay, whatever. Let's just get ready for bed."

We got ready in comfortable silence and then jumped in our separate beds.

"G'night, Blaine."

"Nighty night, Kurtsie."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname before closing them. I guess I was getting pretty used to Blaine's weirdness. Occasionally, it was actually pretty adorable, not that I'd ever tell _him _that.

I think I'm starting to get pretty used to being his roommate after only a couple of days. Rooming with him this year might not be as horrible as I thought.

**So…? What'd ya think? Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter before I change my penname to LessThanThree1016! And when I get 55 reviews you guys can start putting one- shot ideas on here and I'll try 'em out :D**

**I NEED A BETA! HOW THE HECK DO I DO THAT? IF ONE OF MY READERS WANTS TO BE MY BETA SEND ME A PM!**

**5 Author Alerts, 3 Favorite Authors, 29 Favorite Stories, 44 Reviews, and 75 Story Alerts! Gah I love you guys!**

**Screw this no spoilers thing… SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS A.N.!**

**Guys! I hated the way the last episode ended! I just wanted to give Kurt a hug! And I can't believe Blaine is a junior! And have you heard a new gay Warbler is coming and gonna be hitting on Blaine it's just so crazy. I need Klaine kisses in the next episode… seriously. Have you noticed I say seriously a lot? Oh my gosh I just read a lot of spoilers about the 5****th**** episode and klaine will be making out and Kurt's gonna lose his virginity that episode! But it's not on until Nov. 8****th****! Dammit! So many cuss words are going off in my head right now. Fuck dammit gahhhhhhhhh! Anyways enjoy :)**

"-urtsie… Kurtsie wurtsie… wakey wakey… you wanted the first shower, right? Upsie daisy! If you don't I'll pour a bucket of water on you! Okay, if you don't wake up I'll put your entire Alexander McQueen wardrobe in the shower!"

That last sentence got me sitting straight up and looking around in panic to see who would _dare _try ruining my- oh. It was just Blaine… who's now smirking at me slightly.

"Well that's a way to get Kurtsie up," Blaine said while his smirk was growing.

"Shut up. Now why am I awake at 5:30? I distinctively remember setting my alarm an hour later for a _reason_." I changed my alarm to 6:30 instead of 5:30 to get more beauty sleep.

"Well, you wanted the first shower so I thought I'd wake you up since it's after my run," Blaine said simply.

"When do you get up for your run?" I asked.

"Only 4:50," he said nonchalantly, like that was _normal_.

"What? How on earth are you so damn peppy all the time?"

"Like I told you before, running pumps me up. Plus I only run on Tuesdays and Thursdays, unless I feel up for it on Saturday or Sunday. Now come on Kurtie-kins, you're not the only one who needs a shower," Blaine said while tugging on my wrist so I'd get out of bed.

"Fine, fine. Being at Dalton has started to tone me down so there's no need to get your panties in a twist. I'll be out in about an hour," I said while getting up and heading to the bathroom. What happens every year is over the summer I'm higher maintenance, mostly because I have the time, then when I get back to Dalton, it takes me about a week to tone down. The boys here have really made an effect on me.

"Have fun, Kurtsie."

"Seriously, _Kurt _is my name, try using it," I said while shutting the door to the bathroom.

_**About an hour has passed… I think I'll put a line break in between lapse of time and put how much time passes**_

"Only an hour, Hummel, I'm impressed," Blaine said as I got out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I did say it'd only take an hour. Now get your ass in the shower, I don't want to hear about 'Kurtsie was taking too long in the shower' and all that shit when you're late."

"Fine. And, what, no thank you for the coffee?"

"Thank you so much for the damn coffee, now get going!" I said while pushing him into the bathroom with his clothes. I was _not _going to be blamed if he was late to classes.

_**Sorry about there not being much in between this line break and the last one there wasn't really much to put… and the school day has passed and they're in the Warblers room now**_

"-so what do you think, Kurt?"

Until I had heard my name I was completely zoned out at Warblers practice. It's not like anything usually involved me. The meetings were usually revolved completely around Blaine. I realized I hadn't answered Wes's question when Jeff sharply jabbed me in the ribs and gave a pointed look towards the council.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"You were so good with Defying Gravity, so we were thinking that you might want to do a duet with Blaine at the freshman welcoming concert," Wes repeated with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Wes! You can't be serious! We only have 4 days until the concert!" David argued, but there seemed to be something deeper in his fight.

"Well, we're the Warblers! We can just do formation number 7, put Kurt in the middle of it with Blaine, and we're doing the song No Air. That is, if Kurt agrees."

"Uh, sure? Yeah, why not," I replied uncertainly.

"Great," Wes sent a smirk David's way, _what the hell, _"Now get into your positions!"

"Damn, I don't think Wes has ever been this spontaneous. Why do you think he wants you to sing this badly, Kurt?" Jeff asked me as he was getting into the triangle without a base position, his spot being behind me and next to Nick.

"I don't really know… maybe he's just seen the fabulousness that is me," I replied, trying to think of why Wes would be smirking at David just because I had gotten a duet with Blaine.

"Sure the _fabulousness,_" Blaine said with a roll of the eyes and a playful smirk to show he was only kidding.

"You're just jealous, Anderson," I retorted.

"You wish," he said just before Wes yelled out, "Come on boys, chop, chop! We only have 4 days to get this perfect!"

_**La dee da dee da… Warblers practice is over with sorry for not writing a bunch in between linebreaks… not much inspiration goin on…**_

"Well, this is going to be awesome," Nick said to me as we got dismissed from Warblers practice.

"Yeah, I know. I would've been more ecstatic that I got a duet if he'd told me earlier than 4 days before our concert. I mean really, who does that?"

"Wes, obviously," Jeff stated then I rolled my eyes.

"And a flirty duet too? I mean I only hated Blaine, what, 4 days ago?"

"Aw, you remember when we started liking each other? How cute, Kurtie- kins," Blaine said while walking past us.

"Goober!" I yelled after him, slightly worried that I might be going insane because I'm starting to _like _all of the nicknames. I turn back to my friends with a smile on my face, but it slightly turns to a frown when I see their concerned faces.

"Nick, did you just see that?" Jeff asked Nick worriedly.

"Yes, yes I did. I do believe a slap of sense is in store for Kurt."

"Nick, why do you always insist on slapping me? And what are you guys talking about?" I asked confusedly.

Their concerned looks slowly turned into smirks as they looked from me back to each other. The next thing I know, they are simultaneously grabbing forearms and pulling me into an empty classroom. _Oh crap, this can't be good, _I thought to myself.

They sat me down at a chair and sat on the table in front of it, giving me such a serious look I kind of sunk back into my chair. Then they looked at each other and started giggling and when they looked at my confused face they started laughing loudly. It took them about 5 minutes to calm down enough to look at me and not start laughing again.

"Okay, guys, I'm seriously confused here. Care to explain?"

"You like Blaine!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed.

"I do not!" I said, but the blush on my cheeks said otherwise.

"Oh my god, you totally do! I can't believe you went from hating him one week to a school girl crush the next! That's like totally a world record!" Nick said smiling hugely, obviously trying not to laugh at me again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said while starting to get off my chair when the forces of my friends' hands were pushing me back down.

"No, no, no," Jeff said while waggling a finger at me, "don't think you're getting out of this that easily."

"We see the way you look at him, Kurt, we know you've got a crush," Nick said teasingly.

"I defiantly do not have a crush, Nicholas! Now I am going to dinner, I don't know about you too goons, but I'm hungry."

"Don't think we're giving up on this Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I don't like him. Now can we just please go to dinner?" I begged.

Nick was the first to cave. "Fine, but this seriously isn't the last conversation we're having about this

I mumbled a "whatever" and started towards the door.

Nobody was talking on the way to dinner and so I was left with my thoughts.

_I can't possibly have a crush on Blaine… I only started not wanting to ring his neck 4 days ago! It can't be possible. Nope I don't like him. Only as a friend. I just happen to think he's sexy after a shower… and a run… people can think others are attractive without liking them, right? Yeah, totally. I mean he's only sexy, totally adorkable, funny, smart, cute… oh my god, I do like him. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This isn't good. Stupid Nick and Jeff, if they didn't say that I liked him I could have continued on being blissfully unaware of me liking him. Oh god it's gonna be awkward now… no wait no it's not… he still doesn't know! And neither does Nick or Jeff so all's gonna be good. Awesome… now I just have to find a way to keep this a secret from my two best friends who know more about me than practically my father. Swell._

Just as I became satisfied with my conclusion we walked into the cafeteria. I defiantly didn't look throughout the cafeteria for Blaine; nope he just stands out in a crowd... and crap now I'm blushing.

"Kurt, you okay? You just got like really red? Oh my god, Nick look, Kurt's blushing. I bet he just saw his Blainey Bear," Jeff said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. _How does he know these things? Oh yeah he's one of my best friends._

"I told you I don't like him. Now can we _please _get some food?"

"Fine, but don't think this is over Kurtsie."

_**Now it's night time :D**_

"What's the matter, Kurtsie?"

I just ignored the nickname and replied, "Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?" Something was actually wrong. Nick and Jeff would not stop pestering me about me liking Blaine and I was getting sick of it.

"You just seem like you're sulking for some reason."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm okay."

"No problemo, Kurtsie Kat."

At that name I turned to him. "Okay, I'm fine with _all _of the other weird things you call me, but can you _please _stop calling me Kurtsie Kat? It's like you think I'm 4."

Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh, "Fine," then he smirked at me, "pookie."

"Oh my god! Pookie? Really?"

"You said _all _of the things I call you are okay except for Kurtie Kat," he said with his, totally not sexy smirk.

"You're just- I can't- Ugh! I'm just gonna go to bed now."

"Okey dokey! Sleep tight…" he paused to think of a name, "… shnookums."

"Really? That's like the number one disgustingly couple-y pet name."

"I'm pretty sure number one is… actually that is pretty much number one. You can never go wrong with the classics."

"Whatever! Night, Blaine."

_God, I hope he doesn't give me a couple name in front of Nick and Jeff… I'd never hear the end of it._

**Sooo….? I hope I haven't confused you with anything so far… that'd make me a pretty crappy writer :/ Don't forget I'm changing my penname to LessThanThree1016!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry about how late this is! My birthday is on the 16****th**** (yay!) and me and my best friend are planning my party and said best friend just told me that she's moving in late December and now I feel like crying because… she's my best friend and I never really thought about how much we rely on each other till I found out she was moving and she's my only friend that watches Glee and she watched all of AVPM and AVPS when I told her how good it was and if you know what that is you know how long that is and it's just… ugh :'( Anyways I'm really sorry person who doesn't like my line breaks, but I don't want people thinking I remained in one time frame when I've moved on. And for **zoopee **I'm sorry I didn't even notice that. I will try to find the mistakes sometime this week and fix them. And that one anon reviewer, they meant junior as in younger, not a junior in school years. Thanks for all the reviews guys, negative and positive! Enjoy…**

The next couple weeks were hectic, but in a controlled sort of way. The concert went very well and surprisingly enough, I actually didn't blush the whole time. Blaine and I have been getting along better and better throughout the last couple weeks and I actually consider him a genuine friend now; that hasn't helped the crush status shrink one bit, but there has always been something peculiar about when we hang out in front of Wes and David. When Blaine makes me laugh or smile or blush Wes seems proud of him and smirks at David, while David glares back. At first it was strange… okay, so it's still strange, but I've come to just ignore it. Sadly, Nick and Jeff wouldn't stop asking me if I liked Blaine, even though it has been _weeks_, so that got us were we are now.

"Fine, I like Blaine! Are you guys happy?"

Nick and Jeff stopped dancing around me and then cheered and tackled me to the ground.

"Yay! Kurt is gonna get a man! Nick, can you believe it? Our little Kurtie is growing up." Jeff said happily while wiping away fake tears.

"I highly doubt that, but can you guys please get off me? Your floors disgust me," I said, honestly just wanting them to get off.

"Our _floors _disgust you? Really, Kurt, Really?" Nick asked while getting off me.

"Yes your _floors_. You let Alexander, Whiskers, and Fluffy run around without being in their cage and they could poop _anywhere_," I said while getting off the floor with Nick and Jeff. Fluffy, Whiskers, and Alexander were Jeff, Nick, and my hamsters. We decided to let Nick and Jeff to keep them in their room since 2 of the 3 owners lived there. _What a bad idea that was. _They just let them roam free until night time! It's unsanitary! But do Nick and Jeff care? Nope.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, back on subject. Kurt, you like somebody!" Jeff said, steering the conversation back to where I don't want it to be.

"Not just anybody, my dear Jeffry, he likes _Blaine. _Oh with the dreamy eyes, sexy voice, _hot _ass. Wow you really were a stupid freshman… now stupid junior,_" _Nick snickered.

I glared at him, but it wasn't very convincing considering I was as red as a tomato. _Stupid pale complexion_, I thought bitterly.

"Oh, shut up. Do you really want me to tell Jeff who you liked the first week of school?" I said with a smirk. Nick and I were roommates in freshman year then added Jeff to our group the second week when we ran into each other, _literally, _and found out Jeff was really cool.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you dare," Nick said in a warning tone while glaring at me.

"Ooh, Nicky had a crush did he? Come on Kurt, tell me!" Jeff asked with a puppy dog look and who was I to deny that? Oh and maybe some payback would be nice too.

"Nick had a crush on- oof" I started off saying a name when Nick tackled me and put a hand over my mouth.

"Nope. Nobody. Don't you worry your pretty little head, Jefferson, just go back to your last conversation. Blaine, was it?" Nick said quickly. Lucky for me, this time Jeff was on my side.

"Nope, upsie daisy Nicky, this has got to be good," Jeff said while pulling on Nick's hand that was still on my mouth.

When he finally got it off I said "Nick liked Wes!" in a rush so Nick couldn't cover my mouth.

Jeff started laughing hysterically while Nick flopped on his back with a groan.

"You… liked…. Wes!" Jeff gasped in between laughter.

"I was a freshman! At least I didn't go back to liking him this year like Mr. Hey Look At Me I'm Gonna Tell Who My Friend's Old Crush Was," Nick said while pointedly staring at me.

I put my hands up in a surrendering motion while Jeff was still laughing his ass off.

"But he's straight!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up. So I thought he was hot, who cares?"

Jeff started to calm down and thought about what Nick said. Then he just nodded in agreement, _seriously when somebody's hot, it doesn't matter what team they play for_.

"Wait… back to Kurt's crush," I groaned when Jeff said this. "Oh hush you, it's been like, what? 5 weeks since schools started? You've liked him how long?"

At this I blushed and mumbled, "The first week of school."

"Kurt!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm sorry! You guys wouldn't stop pestering me about it and I thought I told you it would just get worse."

"Well, damn Hummel, I'm impressed. A whole 5 weeks of not telling us your secret. That's gotta be like a record or something," Nick said.

"Oh whatever you waited-" I started before Jeff interrupted me.

"Whoa, wait, Kurt, you know what this means right?"

I sent Jeff a weary look before I said, "What, Jeff?"

"We _have _to get you guys together ASAP."

My eyes went wide as I started shaking my head repeatedly side to side.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You guys are _not _going to be messing with my love life, thank you very much."

"But Kurtsie-" Jeff started, but then Nick interrupted.

"No, Jeff we should just respect Kurt's privacy."

"We should?" Jeff asked the same time I asked, "You should?"

"Yep," Nick answered simply. I thought the conversation topic was going to be dropped there, so I started to zone out, but then I heard Nick say, "So, now we're going to have to kick you out, Kurt."

"What? Why?" I asked as they were starting to push me towards the door. I may work out more than them, but 2 against one wasn't exactly fair.

"Well, Kurt, Nick decided that _until _you have told Blaine your feelings you are not allowed to come within our room and I find it a fabulous idea," Jeff said, wearing the same smirk as Nick.

"Oh my god, you guys can't be serious," I said while struggling even harder as we got closer to the door.

My answer was that when we got to the door and Jeff quickly opened it while Nick gave me one finial shove out the room. I tried to get back in, but Jeff was too fast.

I groaned loudly and said, "You guys are idiots!"

They replied, "You love us anyways!"

Considering I had nowhere else to go, I started to head back to my room. I was about to open the door when I heard voices.

"-come on Blaine, we've only got a week left. You just need to do this," I heard Wes say in a hushed voice.

"Wes! These things take time! It's not like I can rush this," Blaine retorted.

_What the hell are they talking about? _I thought.

"Well, it's time to man up and just do it."

"But Wes, I don't know if he even feels the same." I won't admit my heart sped up a little faster at this confession.

"It doesn't matter if he feels the same! You've just got to do it."

"Seriously, this kind of thing could be really important to him."

"Again that doesn't matter, wait… are you developing _feelings_ for him?"

"N-no. God no," Blaine seemed like he was trying to convince himself more of that then Wes.

"Good, because David said that if you get feelings for him than the bet is off." _Bet? What bet?_

"Fine, but that doesn't really help me here."

"Okay, it's not that hard. You just go up to Hummel and plant one right on him and then break his heart."

My mind was going a mile a minute. _Wait, so this was all just a bet for him? He gets me to trust him and then just kisses me and leaves? No, this can't be true. I probably just heard wrong or something._

"Fine, a bet is a bet. Just don't forget to give me half the money after this. Hummel isn't easy to spend time with." If my heart wasn't breaking so loudly I probably would've heard the sadness in Blaine's last sentence.

_I was just a stupid bet to him? _Was the only thought going through my head as I ran back to Nick and Jeff's room, tears streaming down my face.

**So…? I'm really sorry if this sucks. My emotions are all kinds of crazy right now and so it just kind of bleeds into my writing. Please tell me if it does suck, okay? Or if you want to kick my ass for doing this to Kurt… that's cool too. Again, sorry if this sucks :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! I have an actual tumblr now! You should go check it out :) Oh and for the person that guessed I have this all planned out, you're totally wrong. I knew I was gonna throw that little 'bet' wrench in the plan, but other than that I just start writing and roll with it. Enjoy chapter 9! :D**

When I got to Nick and Jeff's door I immediately started pounding on it with all the force I had… which wasn't much considering I felt emotionally drained. _Why did you trust him? He was an asshole… still is. Wow you really are a stupid son of a bitch. Dammit, Nick and Jeff open the door! _I thought to myself.

Luckily for me, my friends probably have some kind of mind reading powers- or they looked through the peephole- and opened the door a few seconds later and pulled me into a hug.

They didn't ask any questions, they just stood there, holding me, making shushing noises and rubbing my back soothingly.

Now, you might think I had an overreaction, but really think about my situation. If you had a crush that you hung out with and then found out he was only hanging out with you for a bet, yeah you'd be reacting this strongly too.

When my crying finally subsided to just sniffling, Nick and Jeff led me to Jeff's bed.

"Kurt, who's ass do we need to kick and why?" Nick asked. I gave him a small, watery smile at the protectiveness he was showing.

"Blaine's," I said simply, then added, "oh and Wes's and David's too."

The first look in both of their eyes was shock because, uh _hello_, I'm the most non-violent one of the three of us. Then their eyes turned to steel and seethed with anger.

"What the hell did those assholes do?" Jeff asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger in.

Now that I was past the initial sadness, anger ran through my veins at what they did to me.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just walking back to my room when I overheard a _lovely _conversation coming from it. Wes was just trying to convince Blaine to just kiss me because they only had one week until their _bet _with David was up. Oh and the best part was Wes asked Blaine if he was getting any feelings for me because _that _would ruin the bet and I found out it's like a _fucking chore_ to hang out with me." He may not have said the word _chore, _but I could tell that's what he meant when he was describing it.

I saw how Nick and Jeff's expressions went soft on how defeated I sounded on the last sentence before they pulled me into a gentle hug. When we pulled away Jeff and Nick had hard looks in their eyes again and I knew that no matter what my boys always will have my back.

"Now we have to think of some damn good revenge," Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn straight." Nick said with a matching smirk. _My boys_, I thought fondly.

_**Bam! Didn't think I'd do this, did ya? :) okay so it's a Saturday and it was around 8 pm when the bet was found out and now it's around 11:35… just a filler**_

"How many?" I asked Jeff in disbelief, surely I heard wrong.

"27," Jeff said while Nick let out a low whistle. 27 was the number of texts Blaine had sent me since 10:45… yeah kind of hard to believe he never had any feelings for me when he freaks out like this when I'm not in the room by the time I normally am.

"Maybe we should, um, text him just to-"

"No, Kurt. It's all a part of the plan. You just have to keep calm and have a Milky Way," Nick said while taking the package of different candies from Jeff.

I may not like candy very much, but Milky Ways are definitely my weakness.

I grabbed one out and started chewing on it slowly, then said, "Okay, let's run through the plan one more time, just so I know I've got it all memorized."

"Okay, so what you're going to do is-"

_**So now its breakfast time on that Sunday… gosh I wish I was as good as naomiraven or foraworldundeserving… I do believe my writing is sucking really hard right now…**_

"Ready for this, Kurt?" Jeff asked me worriedly. Well, what I was going to do _was _big and I may or may not have freaked out about it earlier this morning, but I'm okay now. I can do this. The bastard deserves it.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered as we walked through the large double doors.

I did a quick scan of the cafeteria and didn't see Blaine, Wes or David anywhere. At this point I couldn't tell if I was relieved or distraught that I couldn't get this over with sooner than I hoped.

Nick and Jeff must've noticed my inner-turmoil because they started talking to me to get my mind off of Plan Payback.

Sadly, they didn't do as good as normal, because I was still freaking out.

"Kurt?" Nick asked when he noticed I wasn't listening.

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't seem very up to it," he said worriedly.

"I'm… I'm sure," I said with slight hesitation.

"You could just live the rest of your life ignoring him, you know, that'd be some pretty good payback," Jeff said while nudging me with his elbow, trying to get me to smile.

The corners of my mouth upturned slightly and Jeff got a triumphant grin on his face.

"No, no I want to do this. I can do this," I said, reassuring them as much as me, while turning to go to the line for food.

"Okay, don't break you neck looking, but Blaine and his friends just walked through the door," Jeff said with a slight edge of worry in his voice.

Ignoring the beginning of Jeff's sentence, my head snapped to the left to see Blaine, Wes and David walk through the door.

_Wow_, Blaine looked like hell. There were bags under his eyes, his hair had no gel, and the spark in his eyes was gone. As twisted as it seems, I was kind of hoping this was all for me not showing up last night or text him back. Then I remembered he doesn't care about me, so that spark hope went away.

Suddenly, I saw that Wes noticed me and elbowed Blaine to get his attention. Blaine looked at Wes slowly and when he pointed to my direction, Blaine's eyes lit up again.

Blaine started walking over to me and right before he got to me, Jeff mumbled in my ear, "Now's your chance, good luck, we love you," and gave me a reassuring smile along with Nick.

I took a deep breath and turned to face Blaine fully.

"Kurt! Where were you? I was worried sick about you! Are you okay? You didn't answer any of my texts? Kurt?"

Ignoring all of Blaine's questions, I just walked up to him slowly, took a last look at Jeff and Nick, and grabbed his face.

"Kurt? What are you doi-" Blaine's question was cut off when I planted one right on his lips. Hard.

**Cliff hanger #2… dum dum duuuummmmmm. *evil face* muahahahahaha. I love you guys :) Review if you want, if you don't that's cool. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I love getting screamed at over fanfiction for that cliffhanger :) Yo, my tumblr URL is the same as fanfiction, lessthanthree1016. I would love to thank **xLil' Suga Babyx **for coming up with part of the idea of what's gonna happened here. You rock :) 11 Author Alerts, 7 Favorite Authors, 51 Favorite Stories, and 130 Story Alerts (yes I went through all of my emails and counted every single one). I seriously can't thank you guys enough for reading my story. Enjoy chapter 10 :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, yadda, yadda, yadda**

I could feel Blaine stiffen in surprise and then melt into the kiss, but I couldn't stop the tears that slipped out of my closed eyes. I wouldn't admit it to anybody, but something felt good about kissing Blaine, something felt right. After about 5 seconds, I pulled away; glad it was over, but, non-admittedly, missing the warmth.

"Congratulations, you won your stupid bet," I mumbled, trying my hardest not to completely break down in front of, oh wow, the whole cafeteria. Why couldn't I have done this in a different place with less people? Now pretty much the whole freaking grade is going to see me loose it over a stupid kiss. Right then, I decided it'd be better to just make a break for it, so I ran.

Behind me I heard Nick yell, "I hope you're happy that you won your fucking bet, asshole," and then two sets of feet were sprinting, trying to catch up to me.

I didn't care that they were calling my name, yelling for me to stop or slow down, I wouldn't. I just had to get away from there and fast.

I actually had no idea where I was going until I hit open the double doors to Dalton's backyard. I quickly ran to the shell and soon I was sitting in it, holding my knees tightly to my chest, wishing I was anywhere but here.

It could have been 2 minutes or 2 hours before Nick and Jeff ran to the background in search of me, but considering they were my two best friends I'd go with a time frame closer to the former.

"Dammit Jeff, he has to be in the shell," Nick said, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah, probably, but if not, after this let's check to see if his Navigator is in the parking lot. I really hope he didn't drive off in the state he's in," I heard Jeff's, out of breath, reply as they got closer to me.

I heard them begin climbing the shell, but didn't look up to acknowledge that I did. I never really looked up from staring and the ground, the tears streaming down my face slowing down, until I heard two pairs of thumps showing that Nick and Jeff entered my own personal haven.

"Kurt…" Nick said that one word with so much emotion that I got up from where I was sitting just to fall into my best friends' arms.

"I just don't understand… wh- why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't I have just kissed him and walk away? Why Nicky? Why Jeffy? I just d-don't understand! It's not fair… it's just not fair," I mumbled into our embrace, still sniffling from crying less than 5 minutes before.

"We know it's not fair, Kurtie," Jeff said quietly, "and you couldn't just walk away because you had some actual feelings for Blaine and the kiss was a window to what you could have had if he wasn't such an ass." At that comment, Nick elbowed Jeff in the ribs and I giggled a little. Nick and Jeff's eyes brightened at my little show of happiness.

"You can get through this, don't worry Kurtie," Nick said confidently.

"Thanks guys, I love you," I said. _How did I ever get lucky enough to have best friends like these, _I asked myself.

"We love you too, Kurtie," Jeff and Nick said sincerely. I really love how they use my nickname when they're trying to comfort me. I think this is the only nickname I'll be able to hear for a while, considering Blaine had used every single other one. At least he didn't ruin that for me.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked having no idea considering Blaine was my roommate I couldn't really ignore him for the rest of my life.

"We're going to do everything we can to help you. Hell, if there wasn't a room checker to make sure we were in our rooms by curfew, we'd let you sleep with us," Nick told me. I nodded, showing that I actually did believe that they would.

"But for now," Jeff added, "we're just going to stay here and be cuddle whores until it's time for lunch or one of us gets hungry."

Then Jeff shuffled our little huddle to the side of the shell and we sat down with our backs against it. I moved so my head was in Jeff's lap since Jeff said, "I got the butt last time, Nick, it's my turn to get his head" and my legs draped across Nick's lap.

Jeff muttered, "So damn soft" when he started stroking my hair, which made me smile a little bit. Jeff and Nick know people can only touch my hair when I need comforting, so they always do it when I'm sad.

While Jeff was running his hands slowly through my hair, Nick was rubbing my ankles comfortingly. It may seem weird, but Nick and Jeff found out that those too actions combined always calm me down.

"Have I mentioned that I love you guys yet?" I asked quietly.

"We love you too, Kurtie," Nick and Jeff replied softly.

I closed my eyes, started to even out my breathing, taking nice, deep, calming breaths, and let my body go lax against Nick and Jeff.

Sure, drama may ensue, but right now I'm pretty comfortable where I'm at; forgetting the outside world and enjoying the comfort of my two best friends.

**Fin.**

**Ah, just kidding! Wouldn't you hate me though? :) I'm really sorry it's so short; I just thought that was a nice place to end this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Review, if you wanna, to let me know! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I made a new story, guys! It's called The Best Man and I have it there in case I don't have inspiration for this story or if I hit a writer's block for one story I can try writing a chapter for the other. Thanks to **SweetScarlett97 **I found out I'm the poster child for failing at life, nbd. And, **anon person, **I'm actually kind of touched you think that. I think that's a wonderful way of thinking it, they're that close, just no sex :) So guys, guys, guys, guys… did you watch the promo? Huh, huh, did ya? Cuz guess what… THEY KISSED ON IT. YEP. ALL THE PROUD MAMA FEELINGS! baruobaufinagifaifbhyuvai I can't wait for the 8****th**** :) SOON! But not soon enough. Have you heard Uptown Girl, the Warblers version? Go do it if you haven't. Right now. Go. Curt Mega is flawless :) So, how's life? Good, I hope. On wards with chapter 11 :)**

"Please, Gavin, can I just stay here tonight? I promise I'll be really good! You know I'm the best out of us three anyways, so I'd actually be doing the people of Dalton a huge favor!" I didn't have to look behind me to know Jeff and Nick were nodding their heads quickly in the affirmative.

Gavin, the floor monitor for the week gave me a sympathetic look and said, "I'm really sorry, Kurt, but if you don't go back they'll have my head. I'll tell you what; you don't have to leave right now. After I've done all the other rooms I'll come back and you'll leave then. Only about 15 minutes, but I'll walk really slow to make it 20. Sorry."

I nodded curtly and shut the door.

Earlier in the day, Jeff, Nick and I had spent a couple more hours in the shell until Nick's stomach growled obnoxiously and we decided to get food. My friends knew I wouldn't want to really talk to anyone other than them so they said they'd get my food and I'd just have to go to the room. Luckily I didn't run into Blaine, or anybody else, on my way over there considering they were probably all eating lunch.

When they got back, I asked them if they'd run into anyone and they said no, but I saw the anger with an undertone of sadness in their eyes showing they obviously did, but I didn't comment on it.

After eating, we just relaxed, but as the time for curfew came closer and closer I got steadily more anxious. So that got us where we are now, me having to, dreadfully, go back to my room… and the other person living in it. Shit.

"Kurt?" Jeff asked uncertainly, not knowing if I'd explode because I have to go back or react calmly and be grateful for the time I had left.

I felt too emotionally drained for the former reaction, so I just decided to say, "Come on guys, let's just hang out until Gav comes back."

_**Line break**_

Twenty-two minutes later, no, I wasn't counting, Gavin came back and told me I absolutely _had_ to go back to my room. With too long, but not long enough, hugs to Nick and Jeff, I left their room, now hating that it was only 2 rooms down from mine.

I stood in front of my door for a couple of seconds before I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what's on the inside, and opened the door, quietly, hoping Blaine had gone to sleep. I fully did not expect what I saw.

If I thought what I saw this morning was bad, it was nothing compared to this.

His side of the room looked like a tornado had run through it and thrown everything around, but my side was surprisingly untouched. Blaine was sitting on his bed with his head down, shoulders slumped, but shaking slightly, as if he was crying or just got finished. He must've not heard me come in because he didn't even look up, but I don't know if I'd really want to see his face right now; considering the state the room is in he must look wrecked.

I guess I shut the door too hard, because right when I did Blaine's face snapped up to look at me, but I really wish he didn't. The bags under his eyes were more prominent and his eyes were blood shot and puffy. My heart melted a little at the sight, but not wanting to get burned twice in one day, and not even knowing for sure he cried for me, I choose to believe that it actually _wasn't _for me.

"Hey, Blaine," I said coldly as I went straight for my dresser to get my pajamas to get changed into.

"Kurt, I-"

"Oh, hey, you actually learned my name and I don't want to hear it, Blaine," I said walking quickly, to escape, to the bathroom, locking it behind me and kind of just leaning against it, at first, taking deep breaths to calm myself, then starting to slowly get changed.

I heard Blaine take a deep breath and say, "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyways."

"I don't have to listen," I retorted.

"I know you don't have to," Blaine said, sound closer, as if he was walking towards the door, to me, "but you will."

And he was right, out of pure curiosity I want to hear whatever lame excuse he comes up with.

"It started off as a bet, kind of like a joke between David, Wes and me, to see if I could get you to kiss me or for me to kiss you by the end of the 6th week after school started," Blaine stated.

I was finished changing so I just leaned my head against the door while listening to him and hummed, loud enough for him to hear, acknowledging that I already knew everything he's said so far.

"So, yeah, it started off as a bet, but it didn't end as one." I scoffed quietly at the pure cheesiness of his words.

"No, seriously, if I had been true to myself from the beginning, I would have seen that the bet was just an excuse, a way that I didn't have to explain being flirty with you or hugging you or putting an arm over your shoulder to Wes or David."

I scoffed louder so he'd know that I didn't believe him. Even if some more of the ice that was around my heart melted away at the sincere sounding of his voice, I still couldn't completely trust him.

"So, in the beginning, when I did truly still hate you, this was all just a bet, but it really didn't end as one. As you know, second chances are very rare in this world, but you gave me, us, one anyways, even though I was a complete ass to you. When we started hanging out more and getting comfortable around each other and me flirting with you became like a second nature, that's when the bet ended for me." Blaine said the end of his sentence in a whisper, like it was some big secret, only meant for my ears.

"How can I know that you're not still lying to me? How can I know that this isn't all some big practical joke?" I said, my voice filled with fear, anxiety, and self- consciousness, no matter how badly I tried to hide it.

"I promise, Kurt, I really am sincere here. If it helps at all, I didn't come up with the idea for the bet."

"It doesn't," I said softly, "but thanks anyways."

After that, I took a deep breath and then opened the door slowly to reveal Blaine standing closely to it, as if he was leaning against it before I decided to open it. His face looked sincere after his mini speech and hopeful that I might forgive him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven yet?" He asked, the hopefulness seeping through his words.

"No," I said, and I won't admit, to _him_, that I smiled a little at the dejected look on his face; the bastard deserved a little bitchiness for the hell he put me through.

"Oh-okay I guess I'll just go to sle-"

"You didn't let me finish," I started, smile showing more as he turned around and his eyes were hopeful again. "I said no you aren't forgiven, not yet at least."

Blaine's grin was the biggest I've ever seen, which is saying something considering how much alike to a puppy he is, getting excited over practically nothing.

"So, does this mean I get a chance to earn your trust back?" Blaine said, rocking on his heels, looking like he was restraining himself from jumping up and down excitedly.

I gave a little giggle at the sight and said quietly, "Yes Blaine, you get the chance, but I'm warning you, this is your last."

Blaine's head nodded up and down excitedly, but then stopped and he said, "I would hug you right now but I don't want to over step anything."

I smiled at him and replied, "Thank you for saying that, but I don't really think I'm ready for it just yet. Let's go to bed, kay?"

He nodded slower than before and we both headed over to our beds. Blaine flipped off the switch that's by his bed and for a little while the only sound in the room was our breathing.

"Thank you for giving me a chance I don't deserve, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

"Nighty night, Kurtsie," Blaine whispered now.

I chuckled at the old nickname coming back; he was using couple- y names more often before 'the incident'.

"Night, Blainers," I whispered back. Now, it felt like life was finally getting back on track.

**So did I do well? I hope so. As I said before, I don't really like angst, so I kind of speeded it along, but I hope I didn't do the make-up scene to shame. So, you guys should follow me on tumblr, same URL, if you wanna or review here, also optional, if you want to tell me if I sucked or if it was pretty decent. I hope to see you all after November 8****th****, if I don't die of awesomeness. :) Should I be concerned that I care more about 2 fictional characters love life more than my own lack of one? Nah.**


	12. Chapter 12

***creeps unsteadily out from behind a door*… Hey guys… I hope you're still with me… Again, I'm really, really, really sorry about the late update. I know you guys were super nice to me, but I just hate disappointing people. It just makes me super sad when I disappoint people or make people wait, so I hate it when I do. It's kind of a tiny problem for me, it's probably the reason I get walked all over by my friends (ignore that sad TMI) I think I did okay on my social studies project, for those of you that wanted to know :) I truly love you all and thank you for being such great people (I'm not going to say fans because I don't have fans… that'd be ridiculous… I'm just a bum with a computer) (And I started another story… but it's on tumblr, not here, called Heartstrings and it's actually me submitting it to admiller) OH MY GOSH PERFECT WAS SO PERFECT, I HAD IT ON REPEAT FOR LIKE 3 HOURS AFTER IT CAME OUT ON ITUNES! Now if you'll excuse my fangirling/ rambling, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) (**_**This chapter is dedicated to PoppyandViolet (fanfiction account) / (tumblr account) because she's really nice and said my writing is awesome when really hers is better and she has no idea what she's talking about)**_

When I woke up the next morning I was confused when I heard the sound of a coffee machine and somebody whistling. _Nick can't whistle that well and Jeff can't even whistle_, I thought to myself_, and they both hate the Dalton coffee_. Then I realized that I was back in my room and Blaine and I had kind of made up, but that still didn't explain the coffee. I always make the coffee while Blaine takes a shower and then I take one while he drinks his coffee. I may have gotten the short end of the stick, but that's just how we did it, it was kind of like clockwork.

I sat up and opened my eyes to see Blaine with just his pants on and pouring two cups of coffee. He turned around and said, "Good morning, sunshine."

"Wus goin on," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I just made coffee and before that I had a shower, so it's all yours," Blaine said with a smile.

Now more alert, I gave him a skeptical look and asked, "What's up?"

"Well, you said I have to earn your trust back, so that's exactly what I plan on doing," he replied with a determined look on his face.

I gave one nod of the head and then said, "So you know how this is going to work, right? I'm not going to play any part in this; you're the one that's going to have to work for it."

"Yeah, I promise I'll try really hard."

"Good," I said and got up to take a shower.

_**Line break… Kurt just finished getting ready and stuff **_

"I got it!" I exclaimed when Blaine started walking towards the door after hearing somebody knock on it. I knew it would be Nick and Jeff and even though I hadn't completely forgiven Blaine, I didn't want him to go through both of them yelling at him.

Thankfully, Blaine understood why I was so urgent and went to go hide out in the bathroom, waving goodbye with a bright smile. I just rolled my eyes at him and mouthed 'Bye' before going to answer the door.

"Okay, where is the asshole?" wasn't really the first thing I thought I'd hear from Nick this morning, but that's exactly what it was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nick, let's just go to class, there's no need to start a fight," I said trying to calm my best friend.

Nick turned to me, eyes blazing. "Holy shit, you forgave the little fucker! Kurt!"

"Let's go Nick, we can talk about it in the hall," I said-okay, maybe pleaded- as I dragged him towards the door with my hand in a tight grip on his upper arm.

He ripped his arm out of my grip and quickly walked to the hall himself and started pacing, Jeff just standing to the side the entire time.

"Nick, it's not that big of a deal-" I started to say when he stopped pacing at looked at me with fire in his eyes when he cut me off.

"Dammit, Kurt, I can't believe you're going to forgive him!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, Nick, I understand why you're mad, but-"

"No, Kurt, you don't understand," Nick seemed like he just deflated, "You didn't comfort your best friend because he was heartbroken and then show up to his room the next day to see him defending the heartbreaker."

"But, that's just it, Nick, I haven't forgiven him," I said, walking slowly over to him and when I decided to add, "Yet. If I ever do."

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"I haven't forgiven him. He wanted me to yesterday, but I wouldn't; I couldn't after what he put me through. So, I told him he'd have to work to get my trust back, if he wants it bad enough. He told me he would so," I shrugged my shoulders, "if he does well enough, I'll forgive him, but it's going to take some time, and he knows that."

Nick seemed a little relieved and I wrapped my arms around him to give him a tight hug.

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Nick." I said as I pulled back, and then turned around to Jeff.

"Well, aren't you awfully quiet," I commented.

He raised his hands a little, as if to say 'I didn't do it', when he said, "Hey, I didn't want to get in the middle of all that."

"Oh fine, come over here, I guess I'll give you a hug anyways."

"I wuv you, Kurtie," Jeff said sweetly.

I gave a little giggle and said, "I wuv you too, Jeffy,"

"Come on, let's go to the caf to get some breakfast," Nick said, tugging on my arm.

"Fine, fine," I said, "it's always about you and your stomach isn't it?"

Jeff and Nick both laughed and just like that, we were back to best friends, right now, not having a care in the world.

_**Line break… I love you guys so much 3**_

"French is kicking my ass," Jeff complained after we were an hour into our study session. Most days after school, we hang out in one of our rooms and do our homework together. May sound boring, but when we're all doing the same thing, it turns out to make things a lot easier. Of course we do the homework ourselves; we don't want each other actually not know what to do. But if we're confused on something one of the three usually knows how to work it out.

"Ask mister 'I am holier than thou' to help you," Nick said with a teasing tone.

"I act that way because I am 'holier than thou', bitch," I retorted, not missing a beat, with a smirk. To us, sometimes bitch is a term of endearment, just like Kurtie or Nicky.

Nick smirked back, "Whatever, help Jeffery with his homework."

"Good God, you make it sound like he's our child," I said while turning to Jeff, who was barely hiding a smirk at our interaction.

"You know you want all of this," Nick said with a 'seductive' look, gesturing to himself.

Jeff let out a bark of laughter and that was all it took for us to start laughing so hard our eyes were watering.

"Oh my god, _Nick_!" Jeff howled. This is how it was for us; the mere _thought_ of finding each other attractive was hilarious.

After calming down and wiping our eyes, we got back to work and I helped Jeff figure out his French.

Within the next hour we all finished our homework and it was only 5, so we decided to get dinner, hang out for a little bit, and then go our separate ways afterwards.

_**Line break I couldn't really find a good way to end this chunk, so sorry for awkwardness**_

"Hey, Kurtsie," Blaine said as I entered my room at 10, only realizing how late it was when Gavin came to tell me I needed to go to my room. Jeff, Nick, and I kind of lost track of time while we were in their room, so hanging out for 'a little bit' turned into hanging out for 4 hours after dinner.

"Hey, Blaine," I said calmly, but then looked closer at Blaine. He was moving jerkily, as if he was trying to calm down from something, his hair was unruly, as if he ran his hand through it multiple times, and his tie was unknotted, which only happens when he's nervous or about to go to bed, and considering he was obviously in no hurry to get in his pajamas, it was the former.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine's head jerked up at my question and, obviously fake, laughed a little before saying, "Y-yeah, totally, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little jerky and stuff, but okay," I said, shrugging it off as me looking too closely, and grabbed my pajamas to change in to.

"So, uh, Kurt, um, where, uh, where were you?" Blaine asked, a little hesitantly, right before I stepped into the bathroom. _Of course he would've been worried about that, since we just sort of made up, he probably thinks he had done something wrong to make me want to get in late, _I thought to myself before turning around to see Blaine biting his lip nervously.

"Blaine, I was just hanging out with Nick and Jeff. I promise, we just lost track of time, it had nothing to do with you," I said as I put as much sincerity I could in my voice.

He seemed to believe me because he let out an audible sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. I smiled slightly and then darted off to the bathroom to change.

_**Line break that doesn't really matter because it's only 30-40 minutes difference…**_

I walked out of the bathroom to let Blaine brush his teeth when I saw him curled up on his bed, sound asleep.

_That's actually pretty damn cute, _I thought to myself, but then shook my head, we_ just _made up, sort of, I _don't_ need to be thinking he's cute.

I walked over to the bed to put the covers over him, _to make sure he doesn't freeze,_ I thought to myself, and pushed a curl behind his ear,_ so it wouldn't bother him_, and then headed over to my bed.

I got under the covers, closed my eyes, than went to sleep. It was actually one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time.

**This is actually one of my longest chapters… :) *achievement gif* I hope you guys enjoyed and I will right again soon, I hope, if freaking life doesn't get in the way again. Just a warning (a really, really early one)- From the 21****st**** to the 28****th**** I will be visiting family for Christmas… so yeah :) And finals coming up, so super fun studying time! Wahoo! :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY GOD, SHE LIVES! PRAISE THE LORD! I can't possibly express how sorry I am for the wait on this; at least it wasn't at a cliffhanger ;) And something that makes me sad is that I don't even have an excuse for it, I've been writing things on tumblr all the damn time, I just haven't really been inspired for this fic and didn't want to force myself to write, it never results in anything good. (p.s. if you wanna check out all the stuff I've written, my tumblr url is proudofdarren… yes I'm shamelessly whoring myself out) (and I'm pretty surprised multiple people weren't begging for an update) CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NEW MICHAEL JACKSON PROMO? DEAR LORD I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE 31****ST**** and SPOILER! Blaine won't be in the Valentine's Day episode which fucking pisses me off because last year, Klaine wasn't happening and I don't want Kurt all by himself again :( Anyways! Two things that are important about this story: A. I went through and have fixed a few minor things because when I started this I was very new to the fandom and had no idea I was a horrible cliché :/ and B. I'll probably be finishing this up pretty soon, yup you heard it right. I'm having less and less inspirations for it and I don't want to abandon it so… yeah :) Damn, this is long and it's okay if you guys didn't read it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

It actually took me another week and all of winter break before I could fully let myself forgive Blaine, but the look on his face when I finally did was totally worth it.

We were getting ready for bed; it was the day after the first day back when I said it.

"I forgive you, Blaine."

"You… w-what?" Blaine asked with a look of shock on his face. I just smiled shyly in return and repeated myself, "I forgive you, Blaine."

Blaine let out a small happy noise, running up to me and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Oh my god, Kurt, thank you so, _so_ much. You totally won't regret forgiving me, I promise. Oh my _god_."

I let out a tiny giggle which made Blaine look up to faux glare at me. "Are you laughing at my happiness?"

My eyes twinkled in amusement and I replied, "Yes because you are acting like a damn _puppy_ right now and it's adorable."

When I realized what I called him, I immediately wanted to take it back, and Blaine was smirking at me, eyes shining.

"What did you just call me?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered, blush rising up the back of my neck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, _I thought to myself.

"You totally just called me adorable!" He teased, "And you're blushing! Aw, how cute."

I shoved at his shoulder, breaking us apart and mumbling, "shut up."

"Well, if it helps any, I think you're adorable too," Blaine said cheekily, batting his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, and then said, "Now, you go finish getting ready to go to bed."

Blaine sighed happily, grabbing his pajamas and slipping into the bathroom.

_This was a good choice, _I thought to myself before getting into bed and snuggling under the covers.

A few minutes later, Blaine got out of the bathroom, turning off the light before getting into his own bed.

We were both facing each other, eyes trained on each other's and we were silent for a few minutes before Blaine quietly said, "Thank you so much for forgiving me, Kurtsie."

"Of course, Blaine," I sighed before snuggling deeper into the warmth and mumbling, "Goodnight."

"G'night," I heard from across the room and then we both peacefully fell asleep.

_**Line break**_

"So, you finally forgave him, huh?" Jeff asked as soon as he saw my face when I opened the door for them the next morning.

I tilted my head to the side before turning back to say bye to Blaine, then walking out the door, shutting it behind me, and looking at Jeff curiously.

"How would you know that I forgave him?" I asked with my eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Your face," he said simply, "it's practically fucking glowing. That would only be the result of you guys making up. Or fucking. But judging by the fact you don't have any cover-up on your neck or bags under your eyes, I'm going with the former," Jeff said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him, but then looked wearily at Nick, "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, now I totally am," Nick said, "I feel like you've taken a good amount of time to forgive him. I mean, I haven't, but I trust you."

I smiled softly before pulling Nick into a hug and mumbling in his ear, "Thank you."

"Any time," he whispered back before stepping away and saying, "now, we should go to the cafeteria before all the good food is gone."

"It's fucking _Dalton_," Jeff said, "how the hell could we run out of good food?"

"That is a mystery that we will never solve, dear Jeffery," I said as I threw my arms over their shoulders and led the way.

_**Line break… they've gone through school, practice, homework, blah, blah, blah I feel like a shitty writer for not making this a long chapter for you guys :/**_

"God, Kurt, I _still_ can't believe you finally forgave me. I seriously thought you weren't going to," Blaine said from his side of the room, making Kurt laugh.

"Blaine, you don't have to keep talking about it. I forgave you; it's not a big deal."

Blaine rolled onto his back, legs pressed against the wall and looking at Kurt upside-down, "It's a huge deal for me! I never thought you were going to, but then you did and it made me super happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly getting up to turn off the light before going back to his bed saying, "Have I ever told you that you're a fucking goober?"

Kurt heard Blaine hum before saying, "Yep, you have. You've also said I'm adorable."

Kurt picked up one of his throw pillows off the floor and hit Blaine in the face. "Could you forget about that? Kay, thanks."

"Kurtsie thinks I'm adorable, Kurtsie thinks I'm adorable," Blaine sang, making Kurt groan and turn his back to him.

"Good_night_, Blaine."

Kurt could hear the grin in his roommate's voice when he replied, "Nighty night."

Kurt smiled to himself before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

**Good lord almighty, this chapter probably sucks considering it's 4 am (yikes I have to get up for school in 3 hours) I feel like I owe you guys more for making you wait for over a month, but I couldn't get any more out at 4. Hopefully **_**soon**_** update! *fingers crossed* and don't forget to check out my tumblr at proudofdarren . tumblr . com (remove spaces… and shamelessly whoring myself out again)**

**Review, favorite, alert, PM, and all that jazz if you wanna **

**P.S. Limor Yadigaran: OH MY GOD THAT MADE MY NIGHT UDASIGODUSIADOIUSA**


	14. author's noteapology

HELLO

FIRST OF ALL I would just like to apologize. Like, profusely for leaving everyone hanging on this story like. Total dick move on my part.

Secondly: to anyone thinking that I stopped posting because of the haters I would just like to say noooo no no no absolutely constructive criticism is always welcomed and that is all I got I had nobody hating the story

(Does anyone even follow this story any more I honestly don't know but I felt like posting this note was necessary)

But when I started this story I was young and dumb (aka the first person I don't know why I did that) and Kurt seemed like a teenage girl because I wrote in first person and was in fact a teenage girl (and a very inexperienced writer at that)

I would like to say that I am going to give this story another shot. I don't know how it's going to go since I haven't written in over a year but y'know I'm gonna try. Because I do still think the idea of this fic was cool but my writing hell no it wasn't (like the last part I completely changed POV for no reason god I sucked)

So I am going to give this fic another shot (not scrapping the idea of it but basically scrapping everything else like POV, writing style (since I have evolved and hopefully suck less), etc.)

I will post another note on my progress but yeah I don't know guys

To anybody seeing this: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING A FUCK ABOUT MY FIC AND I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCKING SO MUCH

You guys are all the best and just. Yeah. I am truly sorry for being a dick.


End file.
